Nivel Delta
by A.Gedeon
Summary: Que te parece la idea de ser parte de un experimento durante poco mas de 18 años hasta que decides que es tiempo de salir, acabando con la vida de estas personas, pero al salir... —Tu eres la guardiana de la Luna Vongola—No lo creo—Si lo es, no puede haber error—Pues vuelve a revisar—. PERSONAJE X LECTORA (plus 18)
1. Gimme Peace

_Hola gente, eh regresado, lamento haber dejado a la estupida de Gambit a cargo por unos días… esta saco dos fanFic con mi ayuda pero al parecer ninguno tuvo el excito que ella quería. Pero descuiden Gambit no volverá a menos que me fracture la mano, pero no creo que pase._

 _Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano._

 _WARNING: PERSONAJES OC!_

 _NOTA: En esta historia esta situada 10 años en el futuro, Reborn y ninguno de los arcobalenos tienen ya la maldicion y están en su forma original y tome un personaje del juego Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Fate of Heat III - Yuki no Shugosha Raishuu!, mas adelante para su aparición._

 _(T/N): Tu nombre_

 _(C/C): Color de cabello_

 _(C/O): Color de ojos_

 _ **!Disfruten!**_

* * *

— _ **Gimme Peace—**_

* * *

 _Como demonios eh escapado, ah fuck… se que nunca me haz escuchado dios, pero si estas ahí arriba dame una señal de que no me abandonaste… que va esto es estupido al diablo, bueno por donde empiezo… a si, empiezo por decir que los malditos de la Familia Estraneo me hicieron su arma secreta, claro necesitaban el conejillo de indias principal, me mantuvieron alejada de todos esos niños, yo era la mas pequeña, así que cuando comenzaron a cazarlos los pocos sobrevivientes de esa familia me llevaron con ellos, grite lo mas que pude, nunca nadie me escucho, nos refugiamos en un búnker secreto y a mi me encerraron en un "cuarto"… mejor dicho celda, para seguir perfeccionando su experimento, mierda que putas soy ahora?… un arma o una persona?… o ninguna solo soy una aberración de la naturaleza que nunca debió existir… si quizás es eso, puta llama de la Luna, tu solo me has traído problemas…_

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

— _Mi amado experimento 001, de todos tu fuiste la única exitosa… ni siquiera el prodigio de Mokuro… es una pena—_

— _Quiero irme a casa—_

— _Estas en casa corazón—_

— _Quiero ver a mamá—_

— _Tu no tienes mama experimento 001—_

— _Y papá?—_

— _Tampoco, nadie en este mundo te quiere, solo eres un experimento—_

— _Solo soy un experimento?—_

— _Si, ahora repítelo hasta que te lo aprendas—_

— _Soy un experimento—_

— _Bien, sigue así descansa experimento 001—_

 _ **FIN FLASHBACK**_

 _Un puto experimento… si eso es lo que soy, pero ahora tengo ya 20 y soy mas fuerte, no me enorgullece decir que acabe con los pocos Estraneo's que quedaban, pero lo hice, por una simple razón quieren saber cual?… "VENGANZA"… la verdad es que no siento nada, ellos se han encargado de matar cada uno de mis sentimientos, ahora ni siquiera puedo sonreír, mi mirada esta vacía, desolada, mis ojos (C/O) son solo un abismo de lo la ilusión de la felicidad que una vez existió en mi._

— _EXPERIMENTO 001—_

— _Oh… Otou-san… debo darte las gracias—_

 _*vomita sangre*—Eres solo un monstruo—_

— _Su monstruo, recuérdalo bien, gracias por matarme en vida "OTOU-SAN"—_

— _KYAAAAA—_

 _Se escucho como corte su cabeza, un sonido que no puede importarme menos, los odio tanto, espero algún día verlos en el infierno… ahora… por fin podré ver el exterior… después de tanto tiempo, de estar oculta en ese maldito búnker en una celda especial para mi, por cierto mi herida ya sano?…_

 _*se voltea a ver su brazo y estaba intacto*_

 _Oh genial ya se a curado, después de todo ser un experimento no a sido tan malo… una luz cegadora que ay afuera, aire fresco, verde y azul por doquier, esto es… "EL EXTERIOR!"_

 _*gruñido*_

 _Creo que tengo hambre… en ese maldito búnker me daban pura basura, ahora si probare comida buena… aunque sigue sin emocionarme tal acto, ademas no es como que coma gran cosa, realmente como muy poco… hmmm… espero acabarme esta vez todo…_

 **NARRADOR—**

Saliste de ese lugar y comenzaste a caminar rumbo al primer pueblo que pudieras encontrar, querías comer algo, lo que sea estaba bien por ahora, caminaste hasta que dos chicas de cabello rosa se encontraron contigo.

—Tu eres la guardiana de la Luna Vongola—

—No lo creo—

—Si lo es, no puede haber error—

—Pues vuelve a revisar—

Te moviste como un rayo cuando de repente ya estabas atrás de ellas viendo las notas que sacaban, cuando mas rápido que la luz cortaste la cabeza de una de las mujeres, lo cual hizo quedara horrorizada la otra mujer.

—Oh creo que mi mano a resbalado— dijiste con una cara seria

—U… usted a matado a…—

—No me importa, ahora alejate de mi _you fucking whore—_

—Pero es que yo e venido a entregarle esto—

Esta saco un aniño muy interesante, al parecer tenia una luna en el, pero no te importaba realmente, no conocías a los Vongola y sabias que no querías hacerlo, ahora eras tu sola contra el mundo y querías probar la libertad por primera vez.

—No me interesa—

—P…pero!—

—EH DICHO QUE NO ME INTERESA! LARGATE!—

La chica de cabello rosa se asusto bastante lo que hizo que se fuera, diste un gran suspiro y continuaste con tu camino, esa perra de cabello rosa si que era molesta, ahora si podías continuar con tu camino…

—Que bien se siente ser libre—

 **VONGOLA**

—Tsuna-sama— dijo la pelirosa entrando en su despacho

—Cervelló que pasa, que no siempre viajan en par?—

—Su guardiana de la luna la a matado—

—Guardiana de la luna?—

—Si, por fin a salido de su encierro, pero parece no estar interesada en unirse—

—Si no quiere no puedo obligarla—

—Pero tiene que! es muy importante!—

—Bien, llévate a Hibari y que el la traiga para que yo hable con ella—

—Tsuna-sama, dudo que su guardián sea tan fuerte como para traerla—

— _Nunca subestimes a Hibari—_

—Y no lo hago pero esta guardiana es diferente—

—Hmmm, entonces llévate a los Varia también—

—Como usted mande—

La pelirosa salió del despacho y fue directo a por Hibari, le contó como estaban las cosas y este se emociono al pensar que podrías ser buena oponente, después de eso fueron por los Varia, les contó lo mismo, estos se veían desinteresados, pero cuando la mujer menciono que era la nueva guardiana de la luna, hizo que se interesaran, Xanxus tenia que verla con sus propios ojos, también iría Squalo, Fran, Belphegor, Levi y Mammon, menos Lussuria que no le interesaba mucho, ya cuando la trajeran el podría conocerla…

—Siganme por favor—

Todos soltaron un bufido pero la siguieron no era como que tuvieran opción.

 **CONTIGO**

—Yay! que rica comida, gracias—

—No… no hay de que— dijo el hombre muy nervioso

Habías matado a bastantes habitantes y no te veías agitada o cansada, todos ellos se habían puesto en tu camino, molestándote o diciéndote cosas obcenas, tu solo habías eliminado a la escoria de tu presencia.

—Bien tengo que seguir con mi camino, aun quiero conocer mas—

—Q…que le vaya bien— dijo tartamudeando el hombre

Te levantaste y caminaste con tranquilidad, entonces un niño apareció.

—Nee! Onee-san! eres muy increíble—

—Y tu quien eres mocoso?—

—Tu… yo… quería darte las gracias acabaste con un hombre que acosaba a mi Onee-san—

—Si de nada, ahora largate—

—P…puedo darte hospedaje si lo deseas—

—No lo necesito, aunque parezco humana no lo soy—

—Pero eres muy hermosa—

—Que mi apariencia no te engañe mocoso, ahora corre con tu onee-san—

—Si… si tu… algún día necesitas ayuda por favor ven a casa—

" _VEN A CASA"_ eso te hizo pensar… casa?… no tenias ningún lugar al cual llamar casa, solo a una celda vacía y llena de obscuridad, tragaste saliva y solo asentiste a la petición del niño, tenias buena memoria, recordaras a la perfección su cara y ese pueblo… como se llama ese pueblo?…

—MOCOSO!—

—Que pasa onee-san?—

Dijo deteniéndose a media carrera

—Como se llama este pueblo?—

—Bonamdies—

—Bien, ahora vuelve a casa—

—HI HI! ADIOS ONEE-SAN!—

Decidiste continuar caminando, esa comida te había dado energía para al menos una semana, después de todo solo eras un monstruo… de repente viste en la salida del pueblo a la misma mujer de cabellos rosas acompañada de una tanda de idiotas…

—Que pesados son—

Estos te atacaron, tus pupilas cambiaron a unas de un gato, cada que esto pasaba tu te volvías el doble de ágil, podías prever sus movimientos, esquivabas con maestría todos sus ataques, ya sean de lejos o de cuerpo a cuerpo, no dejarías que esos idiotas te derrotaran, después de esquivarlos y dejarlos por un momento aturdidos llegaste a donde estaba la mujer de rosa, te detuviste a dos pasos de ella, embozaste una sonrisa lo cual dejo helada a la mujer.

—Te dije que no me interesaba—

Y sin mas le cortaste la cabeza, los hombres se sorprendieron, en que momento habías movido tu mano para cortarle la cabeza?, te volteaste hacia ellos, no querías matarlos, quizás podrían entender que si no te dejaban en paz ese seria su destino…

—Espero les quede claro el mensaje—

—ALTO!— grito Hibari

—Al parecer alguien no entendió—

Volviste a moverte mas rápido de lo que su vista podía percibir, cuando se dio cuenta tu estabas enfrente de el, abrió mas los ojos quedandose sorprendido, helado, no podía moverse…

—Eres bastante guapo…—

Le jalaste del cuello y le diste un beso, después de todo te gusto ese hombre, aunque no le volverías a ver.

—Ahora llévate a tus amigos y déjame en paz—

—Pero tu eres la guardiana de la luna—

—No, yo no soy ninguna guardiana, yo soy mi propia dueña y no protegeré a un pelele que cree que es dueño de todos—

—Danos una oportunidad—

—No lo haré—

—Entonces toma tu anillo—

Este tomo tu mano, extendiste tu mano y el coloco el anillo en tu palma, una luz blanca resplandeció.

—Porque brilla?—

—Te reconoce como su dueña—

—Que mal que no le quiera—

Volviste a entregarle el anillo, realmente no te importaban sus cosas, si te incluían o no seguía sin importarte, le diste la espalda y continuaste caminando.

—VOOOOOOI! MOCOSA ESTUPI…—

No pudo terminar la frase porque le diste un fuerte golpe en el vientre sacándolo a volar y este choco contra una pared haciendo que se rompiera, todos incluido Xanxus se quedo perplejo, que fuerza, que mujer…

—Ella debe estar en Vongola—

Dijo en voz baja.

—Ah rechazado el anillo— dijo Hibari alado de Xanxus

—Entonces debemos hacer que acepte—

—Ese ya es trabajo de Sawada—

—Definitivamente—

—Ushishishishi crei que moria—

—No es para tanto bel-sempai, no sea tan niña—

—Ushishishi estupida rana—

Este lanzo unos cuchillos a su cabeza de rana

—Ouch eso duele bel-sempai—

—Como sea debemos regresar y decirle a Sawada que si no se hace cargo el mismo entonces nadie mas podrá— dijo Hibari serio y arreglando su corbata

Todos los Vongola regresaron a la mansión, resignados y humillados por una chica de 20 años, que vergüenza…

 **CONTIGO**

Decidiste acampar en el bosque a unos 20 kilómetros lejos del pueblo, alado de un lago, al menos podrías dormir un rato y después continuar contó camino, pero de repente unos pasos se acercaron, pudiste sentir que estos corrían con desesperación, no eran de un adulto, eran mas pequeños…

—AYUDA!— oíste gritar a la distancia

—Que molesto… ni lejos del pueblo puedo tener paz— suspiraste

—UH? ONEE-SAAAAAAN! AYUDAAAAA!— grito el niño corriendo a abrazarte

Tu solo te quedaste sorprendida, como se atrevía a tocarte… porque te tocaba! quien le había dado el derecho de tocarte?, pero alto de sus ojos caían lagrimas desesperadas, algo había pasado sin duda, pero que?.

—Mocoso?—

—LLEGARON MATONES AL PUEBLO Y ESTAN ACABANDO CON EL! AYUDANOS!—

Te levantaste, volviste a dar un gran suspiro, cargaste al mocoso y corriste hasta el pueblo, eras demasiado rápida, así que demoraste solo 7 minutos en llegar hasta el pueblo, el cual estaba en llamas por todos lados, que era esto… por tu cabeza pasaron recuerdos, de un pueblo en llamas… te asustaste, y apretaste fuertemente al niño, este soltó un alarido, por lo que lo soltaste y cayo al suelo, le viste la cara, aun lloraba y no por la caída, sino por lo que sus ojos veían.

—AYUDA A MI ONEE-SAN POR FAVOR!—

Corriste a donde el niño decía, entraste sin dudar a la edificación en llamas, buscarías a su hermana, no sabias porque lo hacías, pero si fueras tu ese niño, querrías que alguien te ayudara.

—AY ALGUIEN?— gritaste

—A… a… a… qui…—

A penas si pudiste escuchar eso pero saliste en dirección de la voz, pudiste ver a la hermana del niño, estaba prácticamente muerta ya, mas de la mitad de su cuerpo estaba ya quemado, podías sentirlo no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida…

—Te… te ayudare!— dijiste acercándote a ella

—No… cu…cuida a mi… her… her… mano…—

Esta cerro los ojos su ultima lagrima se evaporo con esas llamas, apretaste fuerte tu puño, no podías creerlo, te sentías impotente, alto… tus sentimientos estaban volviendo?… pensaste que ese niño te había ofrecido un hogar y ahora el no tenia ninguno… que cruel es el destino. Saliste y buscaste al niño, no lo veas por ninguna parte, entonces viste que lo llevaban los matones… estabas enojada, matarías a todos esos malditos…

—ONEE-SAN!— gritaba desesperado

—CALLATE NIÑO ESTUPIDO!— este le pateo la cara

Lo viste todo, estabas enojada, sentías esas ganas de matar ahora, esos bastardos lo pagarían con su sangre…

—HEY TU! AQUI EL UNICO ESTUPIDO ERES TU Y ESOS MATONES!— gritaste

Espléndido habías llamado la atención de toda esa bola de matones .

—MALDITA PERRA! MUEREEEEEE—

Este saco su espada, solo al niño, tu solo te moviste unos cuantos pasos y le rebanaste las manos, después su cabeza…

—Cubre tus ojos mocoso, no querías ver esto—

—Hi!— dijo y se cubrió los ojos con sus pequeñas manos

En un solo movimiento le quitaste la vida a todos esos hombres eran un total de 20, todos ellos sin manos y si cabeza, formando un río de sangre, estabas tranquila ahora, habías vengado la muerte de todo un pueblo, tomaste al niño en tus brazos y lo llevaste lejos contigo, ese no era escenario para un niño de su edad, este se aferro a ti, aun temblaba, tenia miedo…

 **POV PROTAGONISTA**

 _Este mocoso esta temblando por el miedo… miedo… hace mucho que no se que es el miedo, seria bueno sentirlo… quizás nunca mas, yo solo soy un monstruo, por cierto que haré con el niño… fuck… solo le traeré problemas si lo llevo conmigo…_

— _Hey mocoso—_

— _Me… me llamo Lance—_

— _Bien, Lance, te llevare al próximo pueblo y ahí te quedaras—_

— _NO! NO! YO QUIERO IR CONTIGO ONEE-SAN!—_

— _No puedes, tu tienes que estar en un lugar con una familia, yo quiero viajar y conocer lo que es la libertad—_

— _LLEVAME CONTIGO! PROMETO SERTE UTIL!—_

— _Ahhh… lo pensare ahora duerme—_

— _Y… tu nombre onee-san?—_

— _Experimento 001—_

— _Ese no es un nombre—_

— _Pues así es mi nombre—_

— _Vamos! debes tener un nombre!—_

— _Ya te dije que Experimento 001 es mi nombre—_

— _Ya se! que tal (T/N)!—_

— _(T/N)…—_

 _Joder que es este maldito sentimiento de nuevo, ese nombre… ese nombre… me trae mas recuerdos estupidos de… mi pasado?, esto no parece mi pasado yo siempre e estado en un laboratorio rodeada de hombres con batas y esas cosas…_

— _Te queda hermoso onee-san!—_

— _Bien, entonces puedes decirme así—_

— _GENIAL! BUENAS NOCHES (T/N)-NEE—_

— _Descansa Lance—_

 _El niño no tenia ni los 10 y ya se veía envuelto en este mundo lleno de sangre, carajo… dios si esta es tu prueba de decirme que no te haz olvidado de mi, es un mal chiste, juro que lo es…_


	2. All I Want is You

_Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano._

 _WARNING: PERSONAJES OC!_

 _NOTA: En esta historia esta situada 10 años en el futuro, Reborn y ninguno de los arcobalenos tienen ya la maldicion y están en su forma original._

 _*Dejen sus comentarios por favor!*_

 _(T/N): Tu nombre_

 _(C/C): Color de cabello_

 _(C/O): Color de ojos_

 _ **!Disfruten!**_

* * *

— _ **All i want is you—**_

* * *

 _La mañana llego y con ello un nuevo día se siente bien sentir… alto… un cuerpo chiquito esta abrazado a mi?…_

— _Lance—_

— _Hmm?—_

— _Despierta ya es de dia—_

— _DE DIA!—_

 _Vaya cuantas energías puede tener un niño de su edad?…_

— _Buenos dias (T/N)-nee—_

— _Buenos dias Lance—_

— _A donde iremos hoy?—_

— _Hmmm no lo se, a donde quieres ir?—_

— _No lo se, yo te sigo a donde vayas—_

— _Bien—_

 **NARRADOR—**

Te levantaste y diste un gran bostezo junto con un gran estirón, el niño imito todas tus acciones, al parecer tendrías a un pequeño niño en tu camino…

—Lance…—

—Que pasa?—

—En verdad quieres venir conmigo?—

—Claro!—

—Por cierto que edad tienes?—

—Casi 10! en una semana será mi cumpleaños—

—Hmmm… bien y que se hace en un cumpleaños?—

—Lo que la persona quiera, si quiere comer dulces, o jugar todo el día, lo hace—

—Bien—

—Tu haz celebrado tu cumpleaños?—

—No—

—EEEEH! PORQUE!—

—Porque a los experimentos no les hacen fiesta de cumpleaños—

—Oh… cuando es tu cumpleaños—

—Pues… el 30 de marzo—

—Enserio?—

—Si, al parecer ese día siempre me daban de comer algo dulce y me decían la edad que tenia—

—Oh… cuando sea tu cumpleaños, te regalare algo bonito—

—Regalar?—

—Si, es darle algo a la persona que quieres desde el fondo de tu corazón—

—Hmmm… suena interesante—

—Lo es! mi onee-san siempre me daba algo que yo quería—

—Hmmm entonces me darás algo que yo quiera?—

—HIIIII!— sonrío

—Vale vamos al siguiente pueblo—

—Vamos!—

Se pusieron en marcha, el niño caminaba a tu par y cuando no podía este se agarraba de tus ropas, varias veces tuviste que cargarlo, para ser un niño de casi 10 años no pesaba nada.

—Y tus padres Lance?—

—Mamá murió cuando yo era aun muy pequeño y mi papá… bueno nunca lo conocí—

—Hmmm entiendo—

—Y tus papas, onee-san?—

—Nunca los conocí—

—Bueno… entonces yo seré siempre tu hermano—

—Como quieras—

—SIII! ERES MI ONEE-SAN!—

—Bien, no seas tan escandaloso—

—Hi… perdón—

Llegaron al pueblo se veía tranquilo, bajaste a Lance y comenzaron a caminar, este te tomo de la mano, no quería perderte, tu te sorprendiste y sonrojaste un poco, sentiste algo en tu corazón, no sabias que era, pero era algo cálido.

 **VONGOLA**

—Después de todo tengo que hacerme cargo de esto— dijo Tsuna con pesadez

—Hmmm— dijo Hibari

—Bien no importa, será bueno conocerla—

—Esa es la actitud Tsuna— dijo Reborn

Estos viajaban en coche, llegando al pueblo pudieron ver que lo único que quedaba eran escombros, habían quemado todo el pueblo, Tsuna se sorprendió y pidió que pararan el coche, "que fue lo que ocurrió", era lo único que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos. Hibari también se sorprendió, apenas ayer estuvieron ahí y ahora el pueblo ya no existía… lo habría echo esa chica rara?…

—Hibari-san que paso?—

—No lo se, igual estoy asombrado—

A lo lejos pudieron ver varios bultos, pudieron sentir el olor a sangre seca, sin duda eran cuerpos, Tsuna corrió lo mas que pudo, tenia que saber si había alguien vivo, se acerco y todos los cuerpos habían sido decapitados, alto… no todos.

—cof cof cof—

—Hey tu que paso!—

—Ella… ella—

—Ella que?—

—No… no… pudimos ver cuando ataco—

—QUE PASO!—

—Eso…—

Señalo los cadaveres de sus compañeros y después de eso murió, Hibari se quedo sorprendido, si había sido culpa de la chica, pero porque había echo eso?…

—Esa maldita… no puede ser mi guardiana de la luna—

—Sawada—

—NO MERECE VIVIR—

Este entro en su modo hyper y se fue, dejando a Reborn y a Hibari atrás, estaba enojado, porque atacaba a todo un pueblo que le habían hecho?, sin duda se las cobraría todas…

 **CONTIGO**

—Onee-san, tengo hambre—

—A es verdad, perdón se me olvida que necesitan comer ustedes los humanos—

—Tu también eres una!—

—Ya te dije que yo soy un experimento—

—NO! TU ERES MI HERMANA!—

—Ahh! que difícil es razonar con un mocoso como tu—

—ONEE-SAN!—

—Que pasa Lance?—

—Que es eso naranja que se ve a lo lejos?—

—No lo se, pero ignoralo—

—Hi—

Entraron a un establecimiento de comida y le pediste a Lance que esperara en la mesa, el asintió feliz, no tenias dinero así que tratarías de hacer un trato con el dueño.

—Hey disculpe, necesito hablar con el dueño—

—Soy yo que pasa?—

—Mire seré directa, no tengo dinero pero ese niño que esta ahí sentado necesita comida, habrá alguna forma de que pueda pagar la cuenta con algo de trabajo?—

—Hmmm… es tu hermano?—

—No, acaban de matar a su hermana y sus padres están muertos, yo solo cuido de el hasta que pueda valerse por si mismo—

—Eres buena persona—

—No lo soy, entonces?—

—Vale le regalare la comida a ese pequeño pero y tu?—

—No yo ya comí ayer en el pueblo vecino—

—Pero también necesitas comer hoy—

—No, yo ya comí lo de una semana, así que no lo necesito—

—Como puede ser posible?—

—Soy un experimento, nosotros no necesitamos comer lo mismo que ustedes—

—Hahahaha un experimento, vale entonces solo la comida del pequeño—

—Gracias—

—No hay de que—

El señor era amable, sin duda tenias suerte o al menos el niño, aun existe gente que se preocupa por los pequeños.

—Onee-san que dijo el señor?—

—Que tu comida sera gratis—

—QUE GENIAL!—

—Si lo es—

Después de un rato el hombre se acerco a su mesa y le dio un plato de comida al niño, este comienzo a comer, sin duda tenia mucha hambre, tu lo miraste con asombro, como podía un niño con su estatura comer tanto?…

—Toma—

Dijo el hombre dándote una tasa de café.

—Oh… pero—

—Aunque sea toma un café, va por mi cuenta—

—Gracias—

—No hay de que—

Tomaste poco a poco el cafe, era bueno, te agradaba ese sabor, en el laboratorio solo te daban sueros o cosas de ese tipo, nada con buen sabor… diste un gran suspiro, aun existía gente buena en el mundo.

—Esto esta muy bueno Onee-san quieres probar?—

—No Lance, es tuyo—

—VAMOS!—

—Vaaaale solo una probada—

Este te dio su cuchara para que probaras la sopa, la tomaste y sentías que ibas a explotar, ya habías comido suficiente, no podías con mas, pero tampoco podías escupirla, podrías herir los sentimientos de Lance… herir los sentimientos?.

—Sabe bien Lance—

—SI! Me encanta!—

—Que bueno ahora termina tu comida—

—HI ONEE-SAN!—

Este siguió comiendo, de repente sintieron un temblor, lance se asusto y corrió a abrazaste, lo cubriste con tus brazos, sentías una presencia hostil, no volvería a pasar lo mismo con este pueblo, no si podías evitarlo.

—Lance quédate aqui—

—NO! YO VOY CONTIGO!—

—Volveré por ti, confía en mi si—

—Onee-san!—

Este tenia los ojos cristalinos a punto de llorar.

—No tardo—

—Bien—

Soltaste a Lance y este hizo lo mismo, saliste sin temor puesto que no conocías ese sentimiento, viste a un hombre con llamas naranjas, una en su frente y la otra en sus puños, este era diferente, no seria fácil de derrotar, pero lo harías por Lance y por el bien del pueblo.

—HEY TU— gritaste

Tsuna volteo a verte, tenia una mirada llena de rabia y enojo, sabia perfecto que eras tu.

—TU! MALDITA ACABASTE CON TODO UN PUEBLO!—

—Eh?—

Este te dio un puñetazo en el estomago y te lanzo lejos chocando con una pared de una edificación, te levantaste de entre los escombros, sin duda seria difícil acabar con este.

—No se de que hablas, o que te habrán dicho… haha y no me importa—

Invocaste a tus llamas, tus manos se encendieron en un fuego blanco al igual que salía una llama de tu frente y tus ojos (C/O) cambiaban a blancos.

—NO TIENES DERECHO DE MATAR A GENTE INOCENTE!—

—Matar gente inocente? HAHAHA SI QUE ERES IDIOTA!— respondiste

Esta vez fue tu turno para atacar, este esquivo pero tu eras mas hábil, ya estabas atrás de el, le diste una patada que le hizo chocar contra el piso, se levanto y volvió a tratar de darte un golpe, esquivaste y le diste tu otro golpe en la cara, estabas enfadada, ese maldito te acusaba por algo que tu no habías echo.

—NO MERECES VIVIR!— dijo enojado

—Los idiotas como tu son los que no merecen vivir—

Volviste a golpearlo, pero esta vez no lo soltaste, ibas a acabar con el a toda costa, después de tantos golpes este cayo al fin, sus llamas se apagaron, justo cuando ibas a acabar con su vida, escuchaste un grito.

—ONEE-SAN! NO LO HAGAS!—

—Lance?—

—No es malo! pero no sabe la verdad—

—El me ataco sin saber la verdad— dijiste

—Entonces dile la verdad—

—Lance—

—Onee-san… por favor—

—Bien—

Tomaste a Tsuna de la camisa levantándolo y obligándole a mirarte.

—Escucha bien idiota, lo que paso en el pueblo fue…—

Entonces sentiste como una bala atravesaba tu vientre, miraste a quien había sido, un hombre con una fedora y a lado de el estaba el hombre al que habías besado, soltaste a Tsuna, dejándolo caer, tomaste tu vientre con tus manos, porque…

—ONEE-SAAAAAN! NOOOOO!— grito

—Lance…—

Caíste al suelo de rodillas, esto tardaría en sanar seguramente…

—Onee-san! onee-san! no me dejes!—

Dijo desesperado Lance abrazándote, porque te habían echo eso, tu no eras mala y no había sido tu culpa lo del pueblo.

—Onee-san—

—No llores Lance, yo no voy a morir—

—Pero…—

—Mira de cerca—

El niño se acerco a tu vientre y vio como este comenzaba a sanar y como poco a poco tu cuerpo expulsaba la bala que había quedado ahí…

—Vez, no necesitas llorar—

—Onee-san… yo siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre—

El pequeño se aferro mas a tu cuerpo, no quería verte lastimada, no quería perderte, eras lo único que le quedabas.

—Por la culpa de ese hombre— dijo volteando a ver a Tsuna

—No es su culpa, como dijiste, el no sabe la verdad—

—Onee-san—

—Porque no se la cuentas por mi?—

—HI!—

El niño se volteo a ver a Tsuna, este miraba al niño y lo veía con intriga, porque te cuidaba y se preocupaba por ti si tu eras una maldita asesina…

—Tu! tu no sabes la verdad, ella me salvo, cuando esos matones vinieron a quemar el pueblo, yo salí tras de ella, por su ayuda y lo hizo, pero cuando llegamos ya era muy tarde, todas las personas habían sido asesinadas por esos matones, quemaron todo… incluso a mi hermana…— dijo llorando

—E… entonces?—

—ELLA ME SALVO DEL MISMO DESTINO! Me atraparon y después ella hizo que me soltaran, ella es mi heroína, de no ser por ella…—

—Lance— llamaste

El niño te miro aun con lagrimas, pero ahora con una sonrisa en la cara, estabas viva.

—Onee-san! nunca me dejes!—

—Descuida Lance, soy fuerte, ahora ayudame a levantar—

El niño se levanto y te dio la mano, con todas sus fuerzas te levanto, tu sabias que no era de mucha ayuda y que te estabas levantando sola, pero el quería ayudarte así que lo dejarías hacerlo.

—Ese hombre te disparo— Señalo a Reborn

—No importa, sufrirá el mismo destino—

—Son malos onee-san—

—Es por eso que debemos irnos—

—Si—

Miraste a Lance, se veía mas tranquilo, ver sus ojos azules como el cielo te reconfortaban, ese niño estaba haciendo que salieran sentimientos que tu creas muertos hace mucho. Por otro lado Reborn y Hibari te veían sorprendidos, como habías sobrevivido a ese balazo?, era imposible.

—Tu… debiste haber muerto!— dijo Reborn

—Pues no mori, ahora largate—

—NO! TU DEBES MORIR!—

—NOOO! NO MATES A MI ONEE-SAN!—

Lance corrió hasta Reborn moviéndolo, esto desespero a Reborn por lo que le dio una patada, al ver tal acto reaccionaste, sabias que aun no estabas bien al 100, pero no te importo, tenias que defender a Lance, te moviste como rayo hasta donde estaba Reborn, tirando su arma de una patada y dandole un fuerte golpe en el abdomen, quizás así sentiría el mismo dolor que tu cuando te disparo.

—NO TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A TOCAR A LANCE, MALDITO BASTARDO!— dijiste

Reborn solo pudo vomitar sangre debido a la fuerza del golpe, te habías movido tan rápido que no pudo ver en que momento ya estabas ahí. Cayo al suelo, sobando su abdomen y tratando de respirar, había sido un golpe muy fuerte, hace años que no recibía uno así.

—T… tu…—

—Mi nombre es (T/N), ahora lárguense de este pueblo—

—Lo… lo lamento— dijo Tsuna

—Eh?… dijiste algo idiota?— dijiste volteando a ver a Tsuna

—Si… yo lo lamento… no creí que esos fueran matones—

—Pues lo eran… idiota—

—Yo estoy muy apenado—

Este camino lento hasta donde estabas, agarrando su costado derecho, pues ahí era donde mas daño había recibido, le diste poca importancia y fuiste a recoger a Lance, este tenia un golpe fuerte en su pecho, por la culpa de Reborn, pero no le ibas a matar a Lance no le gustaría eso.

—Solo larguense del pueblo y no me vuelvan a buscar— dijiste

—No podemos—

—Eh? porque—

—Porque tu eres la guardiana Vongola de la Luna—

—Otra vez con eso, como les dije a las mujeres de cabello rosa, no me interesa eso, soy libre y voy a donde quiera—

—Pero te necesitamos—

—Pues yo no los necesito—

—No dejaremos de insistir—

—Yo en su lugar lo haría, no ganarán nada, estar en su Vongola no me interesa—

—P… porque?— dijo Reborn aun en el piso

—Por que no me interesa estar con alguien que le cree a los matones—

—Pero eso fue solo un mal entendido— dijo Tsuna

—Lo que sea, como si fuera difícil reconocer a los matones de la gente normal, debe ser una familia llena de idiotas—

—Danos una oportunidad—

—No—

—O…Onee—san… todos merecemos segundas oportunidades—

—Lance! que dices—

—Onee-san… por favor—

—Que ventajas tengo al formar parte de su estupida familia?—

—Un lugar donde vivir y comida—

—Los experimentos no comemos—

—Pero nosotros si, onee-san—

Viste a Lance con ojos llenos de preocupación, mierda, es verdad, ellos si comen y tu no tenias un quinto, ni siquiera un lugar donde Lance pudiera descansar… no tenias opción…

—Lance… tienes un gran poder mocoso—

—Hehehe—

El niño se acurruco en tus brazos y se quedo dormido, ni hablar tendrías que aceptar su estupida propuesta, pero que ni se atrevieran a tocar a Lance, o de lo contrario no tendrías piedad de ellos…

—Bien acepto su estupida propuesta de unirme a su Vongola—

—Eso es muy bueno— dijo Tsuna

—Y por cierto, espero no tengas problemas por el beso— dijiste viendo a Hibari

—Esta bien— respondió

—Y tu hombre imbecil de fedora, si vuelves a tocar a Lance te mato—

—Entiendo—

Este se puso de pie, fuiste con el hombre del restaurante y le diste las gracias por todo, este se quedo sorprendido, eras fuerte, ahora comenzaba a creer lo de "experimento", se despidio cortésmente y te retiraste, los 3 hombres estaban esperando por ti, llego una gran limo y subieron todos, tu aun tenias a Lance en brazos y no lo dejarías, era algo especial para ti, podías aprender mas de el y del comportamiento humano a su lado.

El carro fue directo a la mansión, estabas aun con fuerza, no pegaste un ojo en todo el camino, cosa que Tsuna ya había echo, hiciste *rolleyes* y diste un bufido, porque tenias que estar con esos idiotas, a si… por el bienestar de Lance. Llegaron a la mansión y todos bajaron, tu no estabas lista pero ni hablar otra vez estarías encadenada a una familia… para ese entonces lance ya estaba despierto, así que el pudo caminar, había mucha gente en ese lugar… demasiada…

—Tsuna a conseguido convencer a la guardiana de la Luna— dijo Reborn

—ESO ES EXTREMO SAWADA!—

—GENIAL DECIMO! USTED ES ASOMBROSO!—

—Buen trabajo Tsuna—

—Kufufufu… espero que sea de utilidad—

—HAHI! QUE EMOCION OTRA CHICA! VERDAD KYOKO-CHAN!—

—SI! HARU-CHAN! ES MUY EMOCIONANTE!—

—Si será bueno— dijo una pelimorada

Tu solo podías verlos con repulsión, tantos humanos reunidos en una mansión era posible, no te traía buenos recuerdos estar rodeada de gente.

—Onee-san aqui dormiremos hoy?—

—Al parecer si lance, porque, es que acaso no quieres?—

—No! no es eso, es que nunca había estado en una casa tan grande—

—No te preocupes, estamos juntos en esto, no?—

—HI! ONEE-SAN!—

El pequeño tomo tu mano y sonreíste, el te daba la paz que tanto habías buscado, quizás podrías pasar un tiempo con todos esos idiotas y después irte a un lugar lejos con Lance.

—Por cierto (T/N)-san este es tu anillo—dijo Tsuna

—No utilices mi nombre idiota— dijiste viéndolo con odio

—HIIIIIIIII! PERDÓN! _—_

—Que patético, dame ese maldito anillo—

Se lo arrebataste y te lo colocaste, este al momento cambio de forma por uno igual al de los demás guardianes, ni siquiera te sorprendiste, era cosa que te daba igual.

—WAAAAO! ESO ES MUY GENIAL!— Dijo Lance

—Lo es, lo quieres?—

—Me lo darás?—

—Tu lo cuidaras por mi—

—HI! SERE EL MEJOR CUIDANDOLO!—

—Bien, confio en ti—

—KAWAII! QUE NIÑO TAN LINDO-DESU!—

Haru corrió a abrazarlo, pero tu pusiste un pie en su cara para que no le tocara y agarraste a Lance entre tus brazos, esta cayo al piso con un pisotón en su cara.

—No toques a Lance— dijiste

—HI! COMO USTED MANDE-DESU!—

Esta se levanto tan rápido como un rayo y volvió a lado de Kyoko, a la cual abrazo pues le dabas bastante miedo, incluso mas que Hibari.

—Cual es tu nombre completo?— pregunto Tsuna

—Hmmm… mi nombre completo… creo que ese seria "Experimento 001 WhiteRose"—

—Que clase de nombre es ese, es estupido— dijo un hombre de cabellos plata

Lo viste con una mirada asesina, lo que el pudo notar, trago saliva y sin que le dijeras nada este solo pudo decir un "Perdón", encongiendose de hombros y escondiéndose detrás de Yamamoto y Ryohei. Pero Mokuro estaba sorprendido, se le vinieron a la mente recuerdos de cuando estaba en la familia Estraneo, había escuchado que los científicos de ese lugar hablaban del "WhiteRose" a menudo y estaban felices, se les veía felices y complacidos, su experimento alfa estaba dando buenos resultados… prefirió no decir nada y solo limitarse a escuchar.

—Ella es mi onee-san y se apellida igual que yo— hablo Lance

—Entonces cual es tu apellido?— dijo Tsuna

—Knight—

—Entonces así me llamo (T/N) Knight— dijiste con una sonrisa dirigida hacia el pequeño

—Pues un gusto tenerte con nosotros (T/N) Knight—

—Como sea, donde será mi habitación—

—Oh déjame llevarte—

—Bien, vamos Lance—

Este te siguió sin soltarte la mano, te llevo hasta una habitación, era grande cómoda y pintoresca, daba hacia los jardines y tenia balcón.

—Aqui dormiras tu y Lance dormira…—

—Conmigo obvio—

—Pero—

—CONMIGO!—

—HI! SI PERDÓN! CONTIGO!—dijo Tsuna visiblemente asustado

—Bien ahora largate y ponte a hacer tus cosas de idiotas, yo me encargo de acomodarme y acomodar a Lance—

Este asintió y sin mas se retiro dejándote sola junto con Lance.

—MIRA QUE ENORME CAMA ONEE-SAN! SALTEMOS!—

—Saltar?—

Esa palabra te recordó algo cuando eras aun mas pequeña…

 **FLASHBACK**

— _SALTA MAS ALTO EXPERIMENTO 001—_

— _Pe… pero ya no puedo—_

— _OBEDECE!—_

— _HI!—_

— _MAS ALTO!—_

— _HI!—_

— _DIJE QUE MAS ALTO!—_

 _Saltaste lo mas que pudiste hasta alcanzar el techo que tenia una altura de 9 metros, por fin la voz del altavoz se había callado, parecía conforme._

— _Buen trabajo experimento 001—_

— _Hi… puedo descansar?—_

— _NO! SIGUE PRACTICANDO—_

— _Hi…—_

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

—Onee-san?—

—Uh?—

—Que pasa?—

—No es nada Lance, saltemos—

Te subiste a la cama y comenzaste a saltar junto con Lance, el se divertía con cosas mínimas, como podía hacerlo, quizás era la edad… si duda te maravillaba ese niño, aprendías mas de el que el de ti, lo miraste con ojos tiernos, sin duda habías encontrado a quien proteger y por quien darías tu vida, a pesar de no conocerle de mucho. Después de saltar le dijiste al pequeño que tomara un baño a lo que el obedeció, te metiste con el para ayudarle a lavar su cabello, mientras tu hacías eso el jugaba con las burbujas de la tina, te podías sentir tranquila por ahora. Al terminar este te pidió que salieras, para que pudiera secarse y cambiarse, asentiste y saliste, a pesar de que conocías a la perfección la anatomía de un hombre, no querías incomodar al pequeño, este salió con una bata en su pequeño cuerpo que le arrastraba, sonreíste por eso.

—No tengo otra ropa onee-san—

—No te preocupes, iré por ropa para ti—

—GRACIAS ONEE-SAN!—

—De nada—

Saliste del cuarto en busca de alguien que pudiera prestarte dinero, tenias que ir a comprar ropa para el pequeño Lance, en tu camino te encontraste con un hombre azabache y ojos azules metálicos, le detuviste en su andar, no perdidas nada con intentar, así que le tomaste por el brazo, lo que hizo que se volteara a verte.

—Préstame dinero—

—Para que—

—Lance necesita ropa nueva y yo no tengo dinero—

—Pídele a Sawada—

—Bien—

Ni te inmutaste, solo te dio igual y seguiste con tu camino, Hibari se quedo un poco impactado, no le temías, incluso le tratabas indiferente y en tus ojos no podía ver ninguna destello de luz o emoción alguna, eran vacíos, como un abismo, le intrigabas, ademas de que no podía sacarse de la mente ese beso que le diste… siguió con su andar y decidió entrar a tu habitación, seguro tardarías bastante.

—Onee-sa…—

—Herbívoro—

—Tu no eres mi onee-san—

—Que buena deducción—

—HMMM! Que quieres?— dijo inflando las mejillas

—Necesitas ropa interior?—

—Si—

—Hmmm… te prestaría algo de mi ropa pero dudo que te quede—

—Mi onee-san me conseguira ropa—

—Bien… por cierto como es que te volviste tan apegado a ella—

—No te importa—

—Que molesto eres—

—Y tu mas, ahora vete o gritare—

—No creo que (T/N) escuche—

—Provemos… ONEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!—

No pasaron ni 5 segundos cuando ya estabas de vuelta, viste al azabache en tu cuarto, lo ibas a asesinar…

—Que haces aqui…— dijiste enojada

—Nada…* _mierda!*—_ dijo en sus pensamientos

El tenia miedo?… que porque?… el no tenia miedo a nada, pero vamos tampoco es como si fueras cualquiera…

—L…A…R…G…A…T…E—

—Como sea—

Este salió de la habitación y al cerrar la puerta dio una gran exhalación, eras imponente, incluso mas de lo que el podía ser o Xanxus incluso. Continuo su camino a la reunión que Sawada tenia con los Varia, pues Tsuna le pidió que estuviera presente, ni hablar tendría que hacerlo, aunque no quisiera.

 **OFICINA DE TSUNA**

—Aqui estoy Sawada— dijo Hibari

—Bien—

—Ahora que esta Varia, Reborn y Hibari, quiero hablar de lo que haremos al respecto con… la guardiana de la Luna—

Al decir eso todos los presentes se tensaron, eras una chica hermosa pero con la cual deberían tener cuidado, si es que no querian morir.

—Como que que haremos?— dijo Reborn

—Hmm… sabemos que ella no es la persona mas cariñosa del mundo, pero la necesitamos—

—Y para que?— dijo Hibari

—Porque Cervelló me confeso que ella es la única que podria convencer al guardián de la nieve Vongola a que se nos una—

—VOOOOOOIIII! OTRO GUARDIAN!?—

—Si me temo que si, pero al parecer el guardián de la nieve no esta dispuesto a hablar con nosotros… el problema es su consejero Parvento…—

—Y porque la mujer esa debe hablar con el guardián de la nieve?— dijo Levi

—Es un presentimiento que tengo—

—Y como se supone que lo convencerá?— dijo Hibari

—No lo se, pero primero quiero lograr que (T/N) no sienta que la atacamos o que solo la estamos utilizando, quiero saber su pasado para poder entenderla y eso también deberán hacerlo ustedes, como su trabajo principal de ahora en adelante—

—Basura… y porque no lo haces tu solo?—

—Porque debe sentirse e confianza, si siente que uno de ustedes es hostil con ella o con el pequeño se ira o simplemente no nos ayudara—

—Bien/hmm/como sea— fueron las respuestas de los ahí presentes

Todos se retiraron de la oficina de Tsuna, a excepción de Reborn.

—Crees que ella pueda convencer a ese guardián?—

—Eso fue lo que me afirmo Cervelló—

—Solo es un presentimiento o en verdad sabes algo mas?—

—Hehehe… es que en verdad solo es un presentimiento que tengo, si no tenemos a la guardiana de la luna entonces no podremos tener al guardián de la nieve—

—Hmmm… siento que ocultas algo Tsuna—

—D…De verdad que no Reborn!—

—Bien, comenzare a hacer mi trabajo desde ahora—

—Vale, suerte—

Al fin se había quedado solo, podía disfrutar un momento de paz y meditar sobre como podría acercarse a ti y otras miles de cosas mas…

—Espero tengan razón de esto Cervelló— dijo en la soledad de su oficina

 **TU HABITACIÓN**

—Te iba a hacer algo ese hombre?—

—No onee-san, pero pensé que si, por cierto y mi ropa?—

—Ah eso… bueno es que iba a buscar al jefe, pero te escuche gritar así que regrese corriendo a la habitación—

—Tienes buen oído onee-san—

—Es necesario—

—SI!—

—Pero ahora si iré con el jefe de esos hombres y le pediré algo de dinero—

—Esta bien onee-san—

—Cierra la puerta con seguro e impídele el paso a cualquiera—

—Si onee-san, por cierto también compraras tu ropa?—

—No la necesito—

—Onee-san—

—Ya te dije que los expe…—

—Que los experimentos no necesitan muchas cosas, ya lo se—

—Entonces?—

—Esas ropas son viejas y con algo nuevo te verías mas guapa—

—No me interesa el verme guapa—

—Por favor onee-san—

—Ya veré, ahora no salgas, no tardo—

—Si onee-san—

Saliste del cuarto, una vez fuera revisaste tus ropas tenias una playera blanca… bueno realmente era como amarilla por el sudor y de lo vieja que era, tenia manchas de sangre y tus shorts que te llegaban a media pierna, bueno esos eran verde militar, no estaban tan sucios, tenias unas botas negras que te llegaban 2 dedos abajo de la rodilla estilo militar…

—Creo que si necesito una playera nueva—

Dicho esto fuiste a la oficina del jefe Vongola, necesitabas dinero y no precisamente para ti, sino para el pequeño que se había vuelto… especial para ti.

Tocaste la puerta de la oficina del jefe de esos hombres, escuchaste un "adelante", entraste sin demora y ahí estaba el, en medio de esa gran oficina… a tu mente venían muchos recuerdos, la mayoría borrosos, solo sobaste un poco tus sienes y esas imágenes se dispersaron, quizás solo estabas cansada y veras cosas que no…

—Knight-san, que pasa?—

—Necesito dinero para comprar ropa—

—Para ti?—

—No, para Lance—

—Pero tu también necesitas no?—

—Hmm… si pero no tanto como Lance—

—Porque?—

—Por que como ya lo había dicho solo soy un experimento y no necesito gran cosa—

—Experimento?—

—Si—

—Que clase de experimento?—

—Un super guardian—

—Super guardian?—

—Así es, la familia Estraneo quería conseguir al guardián perfecto, que tuviera mas fuerza que cualquiera, resistencia inigualable, agilidad de un gato, velocidad de un guepardo y una gacela juntos y reflejos de una mangosta, también insertaron en mi llamas del atributo del sol, por eso mis heridas sanan por si solas y entre otras cosas,…—

—Y que clase de cosas te obligaban a hacer—

—Cosas que prefiero no recordar, puedes darme el dinero?—

—Ah si disculpa—

Este saco de su cajón un fajo delgado de dinero y te lo dio, no dijiste nada y antes de salir te giraste.

—Lance cumplirá años en una semana a partir de hoy, saldré con el ese día, así que te pido no trates de detenernos—

—Regresaran?—

—Quizas—

Dicho esto te volviste hacia la puerta y saliste, tenias que ir corriendo a la ciudad y comprar ropa de su talla, después de todo era mas rápido ir corriendo a esperar a que te lleven…

 **LANCE**

*TOC TOC*

—Quien?—

—Soy Haru-desu y Kyoko-chan, podemos pasar?—

—Mi onee-san se enojara si las dejo pasar—

—Tenemos un regalo para ti—

—Hmmm… bueno—

Que fácil fue el convencerlo, este abrigo la puerta y se encontró con las chicas, estas tenían un pastel de chocolate, como bienvenida.

—GRACIAS!— dijo

—De nada Lance-kun—

—Si de nada Lance-kun-desu—

—Son muy amables, ojalá mi onee-san me dejara pasar mas tiempo con ustedes—

—Podias pedírselo—

—Si… quizás lo haga—

Las chicas se quedaron un rato haciendo compañía al niño, este solo podía comer del pastel que les habían traído, se sentía feliz y dichoso de estar en esa casa, se quedaron tanto tiempo ahí, que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que acababas de llegar…

—Lance ya…—

Viste a las mujeres que estaban tocando los cabellos dorados de Lance, y como se estaba el divirtiendo con ellas…

—Onee-san!—

—KNIGHT-SAMA!— dijeron las dos chicas al unísono

—Mujeres molestas… Lance te molestan?—

—No, estamos jugando—

—Y te divierten?—

—Si—

—Bien entonces se pueden quedar, pero antes vete a cambiar—

Le diste la bolsa con ropa y este la tomo en seguida quería probarsela toda, tu te quedaste sola con las dos mujeres que no quitaban la sonrisa de su cara.

—Y ustedes que me ven?— dijiste seria

—N…nada Knight-sama!— dijo la pelinaraja

—Esta bien, pueden ver a Lance siempre y cuando el quiera verlas—

—GRACIAS-DESU!—

—Si de nada, y eviten tocar su cabello, al parecer le desagrada—

—Enserio! pero no se a quejado cuando lo hemos echo— dijo Kyoko

—Que no se los dijera no significa que no lo pensara o pusiera muecas de desagrado—

—Oh… esta bien-desu, trataremos de no hacerlo—

—Bien—

Lance salió y este estaba encantado con la ropa que le hablas traído, toda la quedaba, tenias un buen ojo para las tallas sin duda, ahora era tu turno de darte una ducha y cambiarte la ropa…

—Juega con ellas aquí en la habitación donde yo pueda verte o escucharte— dijiste

—Si onee-san—

—Me duchare, no tardo—

—Si—

Te metiste y Lance se quedo jugando un poco mas con las mujeres, tallaste bien tu cabello (C/C), el agua siempre fue algo que te relajo cuando te duchabas en el laboratorio, cuando te obligaban practicar en el agua la odiabas, casi nunca podías superar esas pruebas…

—Porque tengo que estar recordando mi vida en ese lugar— dijiste

Acabaste y te colocaste la ropa interior, una playera muy ajustada a tu cuerpo, el cual remarcaba todos tus atributos y después te colocaste unos jeans negros, ya que te dio bastante dinero Tsuna, aprovechaste a comprar también ropa para ti, no querías preocupar a Lance, saliste y te diste cuenta que las mujeres se habían marchado y Lance estaba dormido…

—Después de todo fue un día cansado—

Le quitaste un poco de su ropa y lo acomodaste dentro de las sabanas, para que pudiera dormir cómodo y calientito…

—Descansa Lance—

Pasaste una mano por su frente, acariciando sus cabellos y saliste a recorrer un poco de ese lugar en el que ahora vivías, sabias que no seria por siempre, pero si por un tiempo… fuiste a la biblioteca y era un gran lugar, muchos libros que leer sin duda tendrías con que desaburrirte, después fuiste a la cocina, te quedaste mirando todo lo que había, sin duda mucha comida, tanta que te hizo querer dejar de ser experimento…

—Ojala pudiera comer—

—Pues come—

Dijo un hombre alto y moreno con cabello azabache y ojos carmín tras tuyo, lo miraste sin mucha novedad, el tampoco era feo, era bastante guapo…

—No puedo—

—Porque?—

—Por que los experimentos comemos muy poco—

—Que tanto?—

—100 gramos para mi es suficiente—

—Pero no haz comido—

—Como lo de una semana ayer—

—Hmmm—

—Hmmm—

Xanxus se quedo un poco impresionado, eras una chica… pero te considerabas a ti misma un experimento?, quería saber mas de ti…

—Dime Xanxus—

—Bien Xanxus—

—Y tu nombre?—

—Lance me puso (T/N), así que ese es mi nombre—

—No recuerdas el tuyo?—

—No—

—Porque?—

—No lo se, todos mis recuerdos son borrosos—

—Hmmm—

—Cuando puedas volver a comer, seria bueno tenerte en mi mesa—

—Que felicidad, pero no creo comer con ninguno de ustedes—

—Y si invito a Lance?—

—Entonces tendré que asistir—

—Bien—

Este se dio media vuelta y se retiro, tu seguiste con tu recorrido, que molesto era con todas esas preguntas, ya ni siquiera tu le hablas atosigado con tantas…

 **TSUNA**

—Basura— dijo entrando en la habitación de Tsuna

—Que pasa Xanxus?—

—La debilidad principal de (T/N) es Lance, si convences al niño, entonces le obligaras a ella a aceptar lo que sea—

—Lo que sea?—

—Lo que sea—

—Es bueno saber eso—

—Si bien, seguire investigando mas—

—Bien y buen trabajo Xanxus—

—Aggg… como sea basura—

Este azoto la puerta dejando a Tsuna con una gotita en la sien, a pesar de ser su jefe este nunca cambiaría su actitud, pero lo bueno es que ya sabia que si convencía a Lance tu aceptarías de inmediato, eso era una ventaja, pero también un problema, porque entonces te estaría obligando a aceptar, cuando quizás tu no quisieras…

—QUE DIFICIL ES LA GUARDIANA DE LA LUNA!—

Fueron esas sus ultimas palabras antes de quedarse dormido, estaba cansado y los golpes que había recibido no eran solo rasguños, así que tenia derecho a dormir y descansar después de todo…

 **CONTIGO**

—La casa es grande—

—VOOOOOOOIII! QUE HACES AQUI NIÑA ESTUPIDA—

—Y tu quien eres?— dijiste de lo mas tranquila

—YO SOY SUPERVIA SQUALO!—

—Hmmm… que nombre tan curioso, lindo— dijiste sin titubeos

—Q…QUEEEEE!—

—Dije que tu nombre es lindo y puedes dejar de escuchar, puedo escucharte bien—

—Oh, lo lamento—

Este se quedo pensando sus palabras con un sonrojo latente en su cara, había dicho "¿Oh lo lamento?", a una chica?… que pasaba con el!

—Descuida—

Le volteaste a ver y este se sonrojo mas por tu mirada (C/O), podía admitirlo tenias ojos de un color hermoso, pero porque se sentía atrapado en ellos…

—Tu… tus ojos…—

—Que tienen mis ojos?—

—Porque no muestran ninguna resplandor o brillo como el de cualquier chica de tu edad?—

—Por que yo no soy una chica cualquiera de mi edad, yo solo soy un experimento—

—Esperimento?—

—Si—

—Que clase de experimento?—

—Uno que podría acabar con la vida de cualquiera en su camino—

—Cual es tu arma?—

—Me gustan las espadas, pero manejo varias armas—

—Entonces practiquemos!— dijo con emoción

—No Supervia Squalo, hoy solo quiero recorrer este lugar y después dormir—

—Entonces me debes un combate—

—A muerte?—

—Si deseas morir—

—No creo que pueda morir, pero puedes intentarlo—

—Bien sera divertido—

—Si, eso creo—

—Por cierto, tu nombre?—

—(T/N) Knight—

—Lindo—

—Gracias—

Este te dejo seguir con tu camino mientras solo se quedaba parado con un sonrojo muy visible en su cara, como pudo decir eso, eras un misterio y te quería conocer mas a fondo, sin importar nada, ni siquiera Xanxus, el sin duda seria el que mas te conocería a fondo o dejaba de llamarse "Supervia Squalo"…

Después de seguir caminando decidiste volver tu habitación, debías descansar…

—Por fin poder dormir—

Te acostaste alado de Lance, la cama era grande sin duda podrían dormir incomodos, hace cuanto que no dormías en una cama decente?… que bien se sentía esa cama, podrías quedarte ahí para siempre y seguirías amándola, te tapaste y entonces Lance se pego a tu cuerpo y te abrazo, sin duda terminaste igual que ayer, con un pequeño cuerpo a tu lado, pero era bueno sentir esos brazos a tu alrededor, te hacia sentir algo cálido en tu pecho y eso se sentía casi como un sentimiento…

—Descansa Lance—

Dijiste para después quedarte completamente dormida…

* * *

— **CONTINUARA—**

* * *

 **GEDEON RESPONDE:**

En el próximo capitulo espero meter un poco de Gelaro, no tan a fondo pero si mas detallado de porque no se presta a una negociación y todo eso. Dejen sus comentarios para que pueda seguir con la historia, de lo contrario la dejare descontinuada.

NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

CIAOSSU.


	3. You can't Promise

_Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano._

 _WARNING: PERSONAJES OC!_

 _NOTA: En esta historia esta situada 10 años en el futuro, Reborn y ninguno de los arcobalenos tienen ya la maldicion y están en su forma original._

 _(T/N): Tu nombre_

 _(C/C): Color de cabello_

 _(C/O): Color de ojos_

 _ **!Disfruten!**_

* * *

— _ **You can't Promise…—**_

* * *

 _Las personas no son eternas, el poder lo es… al menos hasta que la gente de abajo se de cuenta de los errores que han cometido, pero para que un pueblo logre eso debe, seguramente, pasar al menos 1000 años… todas las noches que pasaba en mi lujosa habitación que me habían dado los Estraneos, siempre soñaba cosas con respecto a los entrenamientos, pero de un momento a otro esos sueños se convirtieron en borrosos y poco entendible sueños, como cuando soñé que corría a travez de un lugar cubierto en llamas y delante de mi iba un chico jalando mi mano… ese sueño a regresado varias veces a mi cabeza, pero supongo no es nada…_

—ONEE-SAN!—

—Lance, que pasa?—

—Tengo hambre…—

—Son como las 7 de la mañana, ven buscaremos algo de comer—

—HI!—

 _Tome a Lance en mis brazos, en verdad es que este niño no pesa nada, debo admitir que sus cabellos dorados como el sol me hacen sentir una sonrisa en mis labios y esos ojos azules tanto o mas claros como el cielo en verano, son todo lo que necesito…_

—Bien baja y busca de lo que tengas antojo—

—HI! Pero onee-san, los hombres no se enojaran conmigo si tomo lo que quiera?—

—Si son inteligentes sabrán que no deben prohibirte nada—

—Bueno—

 _Hahaha debo admitir que Lance aun es muy cohibido y le cuesta trabajo no sonrojar cuando hace las cosas, pero es lindo, me hace sentir algo cálido en mi corazón…_

—Onee-san…—

—Que pasa Lance?—

—Sabes cocinar?—

—Me enseñaron un poco, porque quieres que cocine algo?—

—S…si…puedes…—

 _Hahaha volvió a sonrojar, en verdad es lindo de esa forma, espero que jamas cambie esas expresiones que tiene…_

—Bien cocinare algo para ti, que quieres?—

—Huevos con tocino! mi onee-san siempre me preparaba eso para desayunar…—

 _Cambio su expresión, aun le duele hablar de lo sucedido, pero claro es obvio, el es solo un niño y con miles de sentimientos y expresiones, no es un experimento sin corazón o sin sentimientos como lo soy yo…_

—Hi hi… entonces tu serás mi ayudante—

—SI! YO TE AYUDO!—

—Tu me iras dando todo lo que te pida y debes tener cuidado de no tirar nada—

—No te preocupes onee-san, seré el mejor ayudante del mundo—

 _Siempre con ánimos contagiosos, esa actitud tan suya me agrada, le fui pidiendo los ingredientes que necesitaba y el con cuidado me los iba dando, era sin duda inteligente y cuando dudaba de un ingrediente me preguntaba si era, le enseñe a distinguir lo aromas, así le seria mas fácil, lo cual entendido muy bien y siguió de esta forma, aun le faltaba practica, pero eso seria con el tiempo…_

—WAO! Onee-san! cocinas increíble—

—Me lo enseñaron en caso de emergencia, mi maestro de cocina era sumamente estricto y si no le gustaba una de mis creaciones lo tiraba a la basura, así que…—

—Y SABE DELICIO…SO!—

—Que bueno que te gustara Lance—

—Tu no comes onee-san?—

—No tengo hambre Lance—

—Come conmigo!—

—No puedo—

—Porque?—

—Por que ya e comido mi porción de toda una semana, así que no necesito comer hasta dentro de 5 días—

—Es mucho…—

—Es a lo que estoy acostumbrada Lance—

—Ojala comieras conmigo…—

 **NARRADOR—**

Unos pasos sonaron tras de ustedes, cuando volteaste ahí estaba un hombre parado ahí y con una gran sonrisa, tenia piel morena como la canela, ojos caramelo y cabello negro como el carbon y una cicatriz en la barbilla…

—Yo puedo comer contigo si me invitan claro…—

—Y tu quien eres?— dijiste

—Oh lo lamento, soy Takeshi Yamamoto—

—Uhm… —

—Hola Takeshi yo soy Lance y ella es (T/N)-nii—

—Tienen un espacio para mi?—

—Si a Lance no le importa compartir la mesa contigo entonces a mi tampoco—

—Entonces no te molesta Lance?—

—Para nada Takeshi, prueba lo que mi onee-san preparo, es delicioso!—

Yamamoto dio un bocado a a la porción de Lance y le encanto, podía notarse en su expresión y en su sonrojo por lo deliciosa que estaba.

—Eres muy buena cocinando (T/N)—

—Gracias Takeshi, ten—

Le diste una porción de lo que habías echo, Lance te había dado mas de los ingredientes que le pedías, así que por lo tanto salió porción para dos, ambos chicos comieron todo lo que habías preparado.

—Lance te toca lavar los trastos—

—HI ONEE-SAN!—

Lance se levanto y se llevo los platos y sartenes que habías ocupado, después de todo era tu ayudante y a el le tocaba lavar lo ocupado…

—Que lindo es Lance—

—Lo es—

—Y como es que lo encontraste?—

—El me encontro a mi—

—Oh ya veo—

—Parece que te quiere mucho—

—Y el sentimiento es mutuo, aunque no se lo diga trato de demostrárselo—

—Y porque no desayunaste con nosotros (T/N)?—

—Porque no tenia apetito—

—Hmmm tengo una practica de baseball para la liga infantil… yo soy su coach—

—Y a que viene esto, me estas invitando a ir?—

—No realmente, quiero que Lance vaya para que se divierta—

—Hmmm tu propuesta me agrada, déjame preguntarle—

Te giraste de tu asiento y miraste a Lance.

—Lance—

—Que pasa Onee-san?—

—Takeshi te a invitado a unirte a la liga infantil de Baseball, quieres ir?—

—HI! SUENA DIVERTIDO!—

—Ya tienes a un integrante mas de tu equipo Takeshi— dijiste con una sonrisa

—Eso es genial y por cierto, tienes una linda sonrisa—

—Eres muy alagador—

—YA TERMINE ONEE-SAN!—

—Bien, volvamos a la habitación para que te cambies y vayamos con takeshi—

—HI!—

—Los veo en la entrada en 30 minutos, les parece bien?—

—HI COACH!— dijo Lance animado

—Si, ahi estaremos—

Ambos se retiraron dejando a Yamamoto solo y con una gran sonrisa de par a par.

—No parece tan mala después de todo…—

Se levanto de la mesa y fue a su habitación, también tenia que cambiarse, pero en su camino se topo con un peliblanco…

—Friki del baseball, hoy no tienes practica?—

—Así es, pero baje a desayunar—

—Y que desayunaste?—

—Algo que hizo (T/N)—

—La demonio?—

—No es un demonio, realmente es una chica muy dulce y linda—

—Habla por ti, no viste como le dejo la cara a la estupida de Haru?—

—Eso fue porque iba con Lance—

—Y ese niño que?—

—Ese niño es el protegido de (T/N), si quieres llevarte bien con ella será mejor que inicies con Lance—

—Tsk… no lo haré, después de todo ese es el trabajo de los Varia y de Hibari—

—Bueno, será como tu quieres Gokudera—

—Tsk…—

Yamamoto continuo con su camino, tenia solo media hora para ducharse y cambiarse, Gokudera simplemente continuo con su camino, iba a fumar y a pensar un poco, lejos de todos… o al menos eso creia.

Por tu parte terminaste de cambiar a Lance y este salir corriendo del cuarto, quería ser el primero en llegar a donde habían acordado, tu solo diste un suspiro y te cambiaste, ya lo alcanzarías…

—La la la la la…— tarareaba Lance

Cuando por accidente choco con un hombre de cabellos plateados.

—Fijate por donde vas estupido mocoso—

—Perdón señor—

—Tsk… me haz arrugado el traje—

Gokudera por su impulsivo caracter tomo a Lance por el cuello de su playera, lo que no sabia es que se arrepentiría de haber reaccionado de esa forma…

—No entiendo porque los Vongola son tan estupidos— dijiste

Y justo le tomate por el saco y lo empujaste, para alejarlo de Lance.

—Que te pasa maldita mujer—

—Que modales… pero de una vez te advierto que no vuelvas a tocar a Lance—

—Tu no eres nadie para mandarme—

Saco sus bombas y comenzó a la lanzártelas y tu simplemente las apagabas, eras una experta en ello pues ese era uno de tus entrenamientos diarios, para la agilidad.

—Eres patético, por favor guarda tus bombas y retírate de mi presencia—

—MALDITA MUJER!—

Este saco su caja arma y comenzó a dispararte tu solo te movías con agilidad con Lance en los brazos, esquivando cuanto ataque te mandara este hombre, entonces quedaste tras de el y le diste una patada en el hombro, que lo tiro en seguida, entonces apareció Yamamoto, tu estabas intacta al igual que Lance, mientras que Gokudera estaba tirado en el piso, al parecer inmóvil…

—Te lo adverti Gokudera—

—Callate imbecil…—

—Espero no le molestara tanto Gokudera—

—Ese es su nombre?—

—Se llama Hayato Gokudera, pero le puedes decir como quieras—

—Hmmm… bien, como te advertí Hayato, no vuelvas a tocar a Lance, si lo haces te matare—

Ante tu amenaza, a Gokudera se le helo la sangre, algo le decía que no debía pasar por alto esa advertencia y comenzar a tomarse enserio todo lo que tuviera que ver contigo y con Lance…

—Nos vamos?—

—Claro Takeshi, vamos Lance—

—HI HI! ONEE-SAN!—

Los 3 se fueron y dejaron a Gokudera ahí tirado, lo que no sabían es es hacia otro espectador oculto…

—Así que ese era su gran plan Delta… por si el Alpha fallaba… no eran tan idiotas después de todo…—

Mokuro, el antiguo plan Alpha de los Estraneo, creo durante la gran mayor parte de su vida ser el mas fuerte de las creaciones de esa familia, pero ahora estaba casi seguro que el plan Delta era aun mas fuerte de lo que era el…

—Ya vendrá alguien que ayude a Gokudera…—

Y sin mas se retiro a su habitación, tenia cosas que pensar, Gokudera siguió un buen tiempo tirado, ese golpe en el hombro le dolió mas que cualquier otro, tenias una fuerza temible debía aceptarlo…

—Maldito demonio…—

Dijo en un tono de voz apagado, mientras intentaba con fuerza levantarse. Entonces fue cuando llego Ryohei, que termino ayudándole a regresar a su habitación.

—Entonces que paso Gokudera?—

—Nada… no paso nada—

—Seguro te encontraste con la guardiana de la Luna… o me equivoco—

—Tsk…—

—Hahaha lo sabia, bueno su fuerza es extrema—

—Lo es—

—Pero, como es que lograste ponerla tan de mal humor—

—El pequeño niño que viene con ella—

—Le haz echo algo al niño?—

—Hmm… no realmente, choco conmigo y lo tome por el cuello de la playera—

—Entonces lo que te hizo fue bien merecido—

—Callate cabeza de césped—

—Bien bien, será mejor que descanses por el resto del día cabeza de pulpo—

—Callate—

—Nos vemos—

—Si como sea—

Ryohei salió del cuarto de Gokudera y fue directo a la oficina de Tsuna, tenia que reportar lo que había pasado y preguntar un poco mas sobre la nueva guardiana…

—Tsuna, tienes un momento?—

—Si que pasa Onii-chan?—

—Gokudera tuvo una pequeña disputa con la guardiana nueva—

—Ah… dios los problemas con esa mujer nunca terminan o que?—

—Tsuna pero no creo que haya sido culpa de ella—

—No?—

—No, creo que fue la culpa de Gokudera, por amedrentar al pobre niño—

—No me digas que lo golpeo?—

—No, no, pero si le asusto—

—Hmmm… bueno veras, ella solo ataca a quien ataca a Lance—

—Lance?—

—A si es el nombre del niño—

—Hmmm… ya veo, entonces si asusto o amenazo a Lance, la guardiana de la Luna me golpeara?—

—Algo así—

—Oh… parece que quiere mucho a ese niño—

—Así parese—

—Bueno gracias por la advertencia, le diré a Lambo y a Takeshi que tengan cuidado con ella, para que no les pase lo mismo que a Gokudera—

—Hahaha gracias Onii-chan, te lo agradezco—

—No ay de que Sawada—

Ryohei se retiro de la oficina de Tsuna y fue en busca de Lambo y Takeshi para contarles, pero nunca encontré a Takeshi, por lo que desistió de la búsqueda, ya lo vera después seguramente.

Mientras tanto Tsuna recibió la visita de dos nuevas Cervelló…

—Tsunayoshi-sama— dijeron ambas

—Que pasa Cervello?—

—Ya tiene a la guardiana de la Luna?—

—Si—

—Ahora es necesario que todos ustedes viajen a la isla Catafalco—

—Para que?—

—Para que se reúnan, ambos guardianes—

—Cuanto es el plazo para ir a ese lugar?—

—Una semana—

—Hmmm…—

—Ay alguna problema Tsunayoshi-sama?—

—Hmmm si un poco—

—Cual?—

—Aun no me llevo bien con la guardiana de la Luna—

—Ese es un problema, debe lograrlo en una semana o de lo contrario habrá problemas—

—Graves?—

—Al menos para los Vongola si—

—Bien, lograre la fecha—

—Con su permiso Tsunayoshi-sama—

—Si si—

Las pelirosas se retiraron del lugar, dejando aun mas preocupado a Tsuna…

—Que no se supone que el cumpleaños de Lance también es una semana?—

A tsuna se le había venido a la mente una buena idea, por si su primer plan no funcionaba, pero trataría de lograr que le tuvieras confianza al menos a uno de los Vongola… con eso se daría por bien servido…

 _ **POV PROTAGONISTA…**_

 _La practica de baseball, jamas había visto una y Lance no parece malo, sino todo lo contrario, tenia un buen brazo lanzador, aunque bateando no era un maestro, pero si practicaba mas seguro seria de los mejores…_

— _Hey (T/N)!—_

—Que pasa Takeshi?—

—Lance es muy bueno, dejaras que se quede?—

—Si el lo desea, así será—

—Oye—

—Que pasa?—

—Alguna vez haz echo algo que tu quieras?—

—No—

—Y ay algo que quieres hacer?—

 _Pero que es esta sensación?… alto mi cara se siente rara… como caliente… espera que…?_

—Te vez linda sonrojada—

—S…sonrojada?—

—Si, eso pasa cuando algo te gusta, o te da pena algo—

—Y esos son sentimientos?—

—Claro—

—Oh…—

 _Sentimientos… entonces no han muerto del todo, eso me alegra, quizás si puedo llegar a formar parte de una sociedad normal…_

—Entonces?—

—Entonces que?—

—Quieres hacer algo después de la practica?—

—Uh… es que no conozco lo que hacen los humanos normales—

—Entonces no haz probado los helados?—

—No… que son?—

—No te diré, cuando acabe la practica lo descubrirás—

—Bien—

—Hahaha, eres linda—

—Y tu guapo—

 _A aparecido de nuevo ese maldito sonrojo en mi cara, ay lo odio, pero un momento, le eh echo sonrojar también, hahaha es lindo sonrojado… quizás podría besarlo y no se…_

— _Takeshi…—_

 **NARRADOR—**

Le tomaste por el brazo antes de que este se fuera y quedaron frente a frente, lo mirabas detenidamente, esos ojos caramelo, te gustaban y sin duda te hacían sentir lo mismo que Lance, el no era cruel o era un amante de las peleas, el era diferente…

—(T/N)—

Coloco su mano en tu mejilla, lo cual provoco nuevamente que sonrojaras, Takeshi sonrío y te dio un beso en la frente, el cual te dejo sorprendida…

—Ya pronto acabara la practica?— dijiste

—Si, ya casi y los llevare por un helado, lo prometo—

—Bien—

Soltaste a Takeshi y este se fue directo a la practica con los niños, este tenia razón, ya casi acababa la practica, una vez esta culminada te reuniste en el campo con Lance y Takeshi, mientras veías como el mayor alborotaba los cabellos dorados del menor, era una escena linda y única, la sonrisa de Lance hacia Takeshi y viceversa…

—Buen trabajo pequeñín, quieres unirte al equipo—

—Puedo?—

—Claro que puedes—

—ONEE-SAN! PUEDO!—

—Claro que si Lance—

—ENTONCES SI!—

Lance volteo a Takeshi y asintió con la cabeza feliz.

—Bien entonces vamos a celebrar con un helado, yo invito—

—YAY HELADO!—

—Vamos— dijo Takeshi

Este te tomo de la mano y tomo a Lance en sus brazos, el cual se agarro fuertemente de su cuello con una gran sonrisa, podías sentir algo cálido en tu pecho, te gustaba esa sensación sin duda.

Caminaron un buen tramo así, hasta que llegaron a la heladería.

—Señor que es lo que va a querer?— dijo el empleado

—Oh bueno será uno Limón para mi—

—Y para su esposa y su hijo?—

Te quedaste sorprendida, esposa?, hijo?… en verdad parecían una familia o solo lo decía para tratar de no errar?, lo que sea, fue lindo lo que dijo

—Para el pequeño… hmmm de que sabor quieres el helado Lance?—

—DE CEREZA!—

—Bueno ya escucho al pequeño, que sea de cereza y el de ella—

—Ah… no lo se…— dijiste

—Dame uno de mora azul para ella— dijo Takeshi

—Ya mismo señor—

Tomaron asiento en uno de los sofá, para esperar sus helados.

—Hahahaha así que parecemos una familia?— pregunto Takeshi

—Así parece— respondiste

—Papá Takeshi y mi mamá (T/N)!— dijo Lance con una gran sonrisa

Ambos sonrojaron, lo que había dicho Lance no era para nada algo tan simple, pero tampoco es como si ustedes en verdad fueran a formar una familia.

—Entonces tendrás que obedecerme en todo Lance— dijo Takeshi

—HI HI PAPA!—

—Y nunca faltarle al respeto a tu mamá—

—Jamas, yo amo a mi mamá—

—Eso y siempre tienes que cuidarla, porque ella es una dama— dijo Takeshi

—Siempre la protegeré!—

—Aquí están sus helados— hablo el empleado

—Oh muchas gracias—

Takeshi pago por los helados y el empleado se retiro, dejándolos degustar sus helados tranquilamente…

—Takeshi pero… y si no puedo comer?—

—Porque no?—

—Ya te dije que soy un experimento y como diferente a los demás—

—Solo pruébalo y si no puedes seguir comiendo entonces el pequeño y yo nos lo comemos por ti—

—Bien—

Tomaste la cucharita y tomaste un pedazo, el cual metiste a tu boca, este era suave y con una textura como la del hielo, era frío y con u sabor dulce y agradable, se deshacía en tu boca y te gustaba esa sensación y era como agua así que podías comer quizás un poco mas…

—Esta muy bueno— dijiste con los ojos bien abiertos y un sonrojo

—Me alegra y puedes seguir comiendo?—

—Lo intentare—

Siguieron comiendo y el primero en terminarse el helado fue Lance, tu viste su cara de antojo y decidiste darle tu helado.

—Onee-san?—

—Ya no puedo comer mas, porque no te lo acabas por mi?—

—HI!—

Takeshi observo todo y embozo una gran sonrisa, el sabia bien que podías seguir comiendo, pero aun así le habías dado lo que quedaba de tu helado a Lance, sin duda eras muy noble y amable, cosa que pocas personas odian notar de ti, pero el lo hacia a la perfección…

—Sera mejor que volvamos—

—Si sera lo mejor—

—Hi—

Salieron del establecimiento y Lance iba jugando con todo lo que se encontraba, pateando latas y adelantándose mas que ustedes…

—(T/N)…—

—Que pasa Takeshi?—

—Que clase de experimento eres?—

—Soy un monstruo…—

—Pero para ser un monstruo eres muy hermosa—

—Hahahaha…—

—Que linda risa—

—Ya basta Takeshi—

—Lo lamento… podrías explicarme a que te refieres con monstruo?—

—Si, bueno la familia Estraneo, experimento con mi cuerpo, poniendo las 7 llamas dentro de mi cuerpo, habían intentado eso con mas niños, pero yo fui la única que pudo sobrevivir, debido a mi llama—

—Tu llama?—

—La llama de la luna—

—Hmmm ya veo, entonces por eso eres tan rápida y poderosa?—

—Ademas experimentaron con otras cosas—

—Debió de ser horrible—

—No tanto… al principio era algo insoportable, pero después dejo de importarme—

—Entonces eras la unica?—

—Si—

Takeshi se detuvo y te jalo hacia su cuerpo, dándote un fuerte abrazo, el cual te sorprendo, que era lo que había echo.

—Nunca volverás a estar sola y de eso me encargo yo—

—T…Takeshi…—

—YAAAY ABRAZO!—

Lance se les unió dándoles un fuerte abrazo, que eran tantos sentimientos juntos?… una lagrima rodó por tu mejilla, tocaste tu mejilla estaba húmeda.

—Como se llaman estas?—

—Lagrimas y pueden ser de felicidad o tristeza—

—Ya… creo que son de felicidad—

—Entonces son buenas—

—Si eso creo…—

Después de que pasara todo eso por fin regresaron a la mansión, ahí estaba Tsuna y Hibari hablando de algo, a ti no te importo, así que decidiste irte…

—(T/N)-san—

—Que pasa?—

—Donde habías estado?—

—Eh estado todo el día con Takeshi—

Ambos hombres voltearon a ver a Yamamoto que tenia una gran sonrisa y estaba complacido con tus palabras, ambos se quedaron boquiabiertos, como era posible que tu pudieras pasar el tiempo con el?…

—A si?—

—Si, si quieres saber lo que paso preguntaselo a el, con permiso—

—(T/N)-san espera!—

—Ahora que—

—Podemos hablar a solas—

—Para que?—

—Pues necesito contarte algo—

—Bien… Lance sube a la habitación y date un baño—

—HI HI ONEE-SAN! TE VEO DESPUES PAPÁ!—

—Hahaha claro que si pequeñín—

Hibari volteo a ver a Yamamoto con ojos de pregunta e intriga como era posible que se ganara tan rápido a Lance y a (T/N), en verdad, tenia que acercarse mas a Takeshi…

—Que es lo que quieres— dijiste

—Bueno… veras… —

—Deja de jugar al estupido y habla de una vez— dijiste molesta

—Tranquila (T/N), es que le das miedo a Tsuna— dijo Yamamoto

—Tsuna?—

—A si ese es el nombre de el que trata de hablar contigo—

—Hmmm… ese pequeño insecto?—

—Hahahaha si justamente—

—Bien—

Ambos notaron tu cambio de actitud, en verdad que es lo que había echo Yamamoto para poder hablar de esta forma?…

—Bien etto… lo que quería decir es que en una semana haremos un viaje—

—Que les vaya bien—

—Pero queria invitarlos!—

—Eh?—

—Si si, a ti y a Lance, a que nos acompañaran, mientras nosotros hacemos nuestro trabajo ustedes podrían divertirse—

—Hmmm… que es lo que quieres?—

—N…nada! lo juro—

—No te creo—

—En verdad no no hay nada que oculte!—

—Bien acepto el viaje, ira Takeshi?—

—SI! CLARO QUE IRA!—

—Bien, entonces me retiro—

—(T/N), mañana la practica es la misma hora, no olvides decirle al pequeñín—

—Descuida se lo haré saber—

—Nos vemos (T/N)—

—Nos vemos takeshi—

Subiste a tu habitación y por fin podían interrogar en paz a Takeshi…

—Como lo haz echo?—

—Hacer que Tsuna?—

—Hacer que ella te obedezca?—

—Hahaha no me obedece, pero confía en mi—

—Y como lo haz echo herbívoro?—

—No lo se, todo empezó con Lance, me invito a desayunar y acepte, hable con ella, invite a Lance a la practica de Baseball el cual acepto y ahí fue donde tuve oportunidad de conocerla, es realmente maravillosa y con un corazón tan grande y lleno de amor para dar—

—C…como puedes decir eso?—

—Porque es la verdad Tsuna, ella responde así con ustedes porque no confía—

—Entonces crees que pueda confiar en nosotros?—

—Si Lance lo hace seguramente ella igual—

—Bien—

—Hibari dales aviso a los Varia—

—Ya mismo—

—Entonces con permiso iré a comer algo—

—Antes una ultima cosa Yamamoto—

—Cual es Tsuna?—

—Que tanto sabes ahora de ella y que consideras que es importante?—

—Sin duda, no debes olvidar que ella es un experimento y a sufrido mucho, ademas de que tiene las 7 llamas que poseemos en todo su cuerpo…—

—L…las 7?—

—Si, así que será mejor no molestarla—

—Bien, gracias Yamamoto—

—De nada Tsuna—

Yamamoto se retiro al comedor, en verdad tenia hambre y debía comer algo, mientras tu ibas rumbo a tu habitación te encontraste con un hombre…

—Whiterose—

—Blackened—

—Así que ya lo sabias?—

—Pude sentir tu presencia en esta casa a kilómetros—

—Y bien?—

—Tus ilusiones son patéticas, si quieres ser mejor acosador te recomiendo mejores—

—Kufufufu… ademas altanera, que se siente ser el plan delta?—

—Mejor que ser el fallido plan alpha—

—Al menos yo pude escapar—

—Y quieres que te felicite?—

—Quiero probar lo que ellos hicieron contigo—

—Será nunca, no tengo interés algo en un plan fallido—

—Tu también lo eres—

—Lamento herir tus sentimientos, pero yo si sale de acuerdo a lo planeado, no escape a la mitad y pude completarme—

—A que precio?—

—El precio es lo de menos, tu solo eres poseedor de una llama, mientras yo tengo 8—

—8 llamas… c…como es posible?—

—Plan Delta cariño—

Mokuro te tomo de los hombros y te recargo en una pared, miraste sus ojos y el los tuyos, ya habías olvidado la cara de Mokuro, el tiempo le había sentado bien, ahora era muy varonil y sin duda muy guapo.

—Tu también abusaras de mi cuerpo Mokuro—

—No, no tengo intensiones de meterme con un experimento después de todo—

Este te solo y se fue, tu solo lo viste caminar, tu solo eras un experimento y nada mas, no tenias derecho a estar con alguien o a ser amada, como lo habías podido pensar…

—Como sea…—

Seguiste caminando por los pasillos y entonces sentiste como dos cuchillos pasaban a tus lados, giraste la cabeza y ahí estaba un hombre rubio con una tiara y una sonrisa idéntica a la del gato del cuento de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

—Y tu quien eres?—

—Shishishishi yo soy tu principe—

—Oh… llegas tarde principe azul—

—Eh?—

—Cuando te necesite nunca llegaste, así que descuida príncipe, ya no te necesito—

—Bel-sempai al parecer le han rechazado—

—Callate estupida rana—

—Hmmm… otro ilusionista, déjame adivinar, tu maestro fue Mokuro?—

—Si, como supo?—

—Es obvio, sus ilusiones son débiles y patéticas…—

—Cual es tu nombre plebeya?—

—Me llamo (T/N)—

—Oh… (T/N)-sama al parecer es muy fuerte—

—No se si lo sea y no me importa, así que debo irme—

—Tu no vas a ninguna lado princesa—

Belphegor se acerco a ti y te tomo por la cintura, no ibas a pelear con el, no había echo nada y no había lastimado a Lance así que no le harías daño alguno…

—Eres muy hermosa—

—Y tu no tienes ojos—

—EH! SI SI TENGO!—

—Pues no puedo verlos—

Belphegor se levanto su copete que cubría sus ojos y pudiste ver dos orbes violetas, sin duda eran hermosos, porque los ocultaba?…

—Son ojos bellos—

—Gracias… dame un beso princesa—

—No pretendo despertar al príncipe, cuando yo no fui salvada por uno—

—Pero puedo salvarte—

—Entonces porque el príncipe pregunta por un beso?—

Belphegor sonrío nuevamente, eso era un "Bésame", estaba a milímetros de tus labios cuando sintió un golpe en la nuca y te soltó…

—AUCH! QUIEN FUE!—

—VOOOOI QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO IMBECIL!—

—NO TE IMPORTA!—

—SI ME IMPORTA AHORA LARGUENSE LOS DOS!—

Y así se fue Belphegor junto con Fran bastante molesto, mientras Squalo te tenia entre sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo.

—Ya puedes soltarme—

—Eh? a si si perdón…—

Este sonrojo y te solto de inmediato.

—Gracias por salvarme del principe—

—No importa, pero porque no le atacaste?—

—Porque no lastimo a Lance—

—Entonces si ataca a ese niño tu le golpearías?—

—En el mejor de los casos—

—Y en el peor?—

—Seguro moriría—

—Hmmm… cenaras con nosotros?—

—Ya eh dicho que soy un experimento y no como—

—Hasta cuando podrás?—

—No lo se, mi estomago me dará aviso de que debo comer—

—Entonces que te parece si te invito un cafe?—

—Que es un cafe?—

—Acompañame y sabrás lo que es—

—Te molesta que pasemos antes a mi habitación?—

—Eh? voooooi, claro que no!—

Sonrío y camino a tu lado, para el también era nueva esa sensación, no hablaron mucho en el trayecto pero no importo tanto, no era un silencio incomodo, sino todo lo contrario…

—Lance?—

—Onee-san… quien es el?—

—El es Superbi Squalo—

—Mucho gusto señor Squalo—

—Hola mocoso—

Este alboroto el cabello del menor, viste como a Lance le parecía alguien real y genuino en sus sentimientos, por lo tanto seria alguien confiable.

—Su cabello es tan bonito—

Dijo acariciando las puntas de este, viste un pequeño sonrojo en la cara de Squalo el cual te provoco una sonrisa, la cual noto y se sintió satisfecho…

—Lance iré a tomar un cafe, quieres que te lleve con Takeshi?—

—SI!—

—Vale vamos—

Lance tomo la mano de Squalo, el cual volvió a sonrojar mas, no estaba acostumbrado a todo eso, también de vez en vez este te volteaba a ver y sonreía complacido, bajaron al comedor y ahí seguía comiendo y estaban también el resto de los Vongola y Varia…

—Takeshi, puedes cuidar a Lance?—

—Claro que si, ven pequeñín y come algo conmigo—

—HI HI PAPA!—

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la forma en la que el niño se refería a Takeshi, como que "papá"? lo cual provocaron los celos de varios ahí presentes, incluso del peliplata que estaba a tu lado.

—A donde iras (T/N)?—

—Por un cafe con Squalo— dijiste mirándolo

—Hmmm… bueno pasas por Lance a mi habitación?—

—Si yo paso—

—Bien, suerte—

Dijo con una sonrisa y sin mas, ambos se retiraron, caminaron hasta la entrada y el peliplata te abrió la puerta del coche y tu entraste, al igual que el, el chofer los llevo hasta una cafetería…

—Que bonito lugar— dijiste

—Si… aunque no tan bonito como tu…— dijo lo ultimo en un susurro

—Tu también eres guapo…— dijiste

Lo cual hizo que sonrojara por sobremanera, saliste del coche y entraste al establecimiento, justo atrás también entro Squalo, ambos tomaron asiento y después de unos minutos la camarera se acerco a ustedes…

—Que es lo que pedirán?—

—Trae dos capuccinos—

—AH! PAREJA EH! VALE YA SALEN DOS!—

—EH!?—

—Hahahaha… pareja…— reíste

—Tienes una linda risa—

—Esa linea ya te la ganaron—

—A si?—

—Si, Takeshi la dijo primero—

—VOOOI! Que niño tan molesto—

—Y que tan seguido vienes a tomar cafe aquí?—

—Es la primera vez que vengo—

—Vaya, entonces es como… una cita?—

—QUE? YO… NO! NOO! PARA NADA! NO!—

—Que mal, porque leí que en las primeras citas, el hombre puede besar a la chica—

—Entonces me dejarías besarte?—

—No, porque no es una cita—

—Pero si lo fuera—

—Si me cautivas, si—

—VOOOOOI! ENTONCES SI ES UNA CITA!—

—Hahahaha…vale—

Tu primera cita y con alguien que llamaba la atención, que mas odias pedir, pero su actitud era divertida y todo el tiempo gritaba "VOOOOOOOIII" y con un buen tono de voz.

—Por cierto (T/N)—

—Que pasa Squalo—

—Porque proteges tanto a Lance?—

—Por que necesita mi protección—

—Hmmm… solo es por eso?—

—No, también porque el me ayuda a sentirme mas humana, después de todo, solo soy un experimento—

—Hey no eres un experimento—

—No me conoces lo suficiente como para afirmar eso—

—Pero puedo hacerlo, solo déjame saber mas de ti—

—No hay mucho de mi que pueda interesarte—

—Todo de ti me interesa—

—Te contare, pero poco a poco, no quiero tramaste de por vida—

—VOOOOOI! ESO ME PARECE BIEN!—

—Aquí esta su cafe y el cafe de su novia señor—

—VOOOOOOOOOIII! GRACIAS!—

Squalo te paso la tasa de cafe y tu lo miraste con detenimiento, oliste ese aroma el cual te lleno los pulmones de un agradable y dulce aroma, tomaste un poco y sin duda, su aroma era acertado al sabor…

—Gracias—

—Eh? porque?—

—Por invitarme a tomar el cafe—

—No ay de que… siempre es mejor con compañía—

—Lo es…—

Sonrojaste y sus orbes azul grisáceo, te miraron fijamente, y sin que te dieras cuenta sonrío y volvió a tomar un sorbo de su cafe, así estuvieron un buen rato, a veces sus miradas se cruzaban y otras simplemente solo sonreían, así terminaron sus tasas de cafe, Squalo pidió la cuenta y pago, se retiraron del lugar y caminaron unos minutos por las calles nocturnas del lugar.

—Lance es un pequeño con mucha suerte—

—Eh?—

—A pesar de peder a su familia, encontró a alguien buena y amable como tu—

—No lo soy—

—Mejor que muchos de nosotros si—

—No eres malo—

—No me conoces, soy peor de lo que crees—

—Por favor nadie puede ser tan malo…—

Te detuviste unos minutos, que fue eso que habías dicho…

—Que pasa (T/N)?—

—Hmmm no es nada, perdón… podemos regresar ya?—

—Porque?—

—Quiero ver a Lance—

—Bien volvamos—

Ambos subieron al coche que se movía con ustedes y se fueron a la mansión, te mantuviste en silencio todo el camino, mientras Squalo solo podía preguntarse que fue lo que había pasado, porque tu reacción?… llegaron a la casa y se bajaron, Squalo se iba a ir a su habitación cuando le detuviste…

—Acompañame por Lance—

—S…si—

Que fue eso?, entonces no estabas molesta, pero que te hizo permanecer callada todo el camino?, fueron a la habitación de Takeshi y tocaste, el te dio la entrada y pudiste ver como Lance estaba jugando con Takeshi y un chico de unos 15 años y camisa de vaca.

—AHAHA! TU LAS TRAES LAMBO!—

—WAAAA NO ES JUSTO LANCE! YA VERAS!—

—NO SI YO LO IMPIDO!—

Los tres chicos jugaban y se aventaban almohadas, era algo que sin duda te hacia feliz, ver a Lance así, era por lo que pedías a diario…

—Lance— llamaste

—Onee-san!—

—Debemos volver a nuestro cuarto, mañana ay practica—

—HI ONEE-SAN!—

Lance ayudo a levantar todas las almohadas y se despidio de Takeshi y de Lambo, corriendo hacia ti y dándote una abrazo…

—Hola señor Squalo—

—Hola de nuevo mocoso—

Los 3 se fueron a tu habitación, lance fue el primero en entrar y acostarse, tu te quedaste afuera con Squalo.

—Que fue lo que paso?—

—Nada, solo me quede reflexionando mis palabras, pero la cita fue genial—

—Menos mal… descansa—

—Puedes besarme—

—Eh?—

—O no quieres?—

—SI SI QUIERO!—

Squalo se agacho y te tomo por la cintura, atrayendo tu cuerpo hacia el suyo, lo tomaste por el cuello y este acaricio tu nariz con la suya, y al final juntaron sus labios, fue un beso tierno y sincero, este presionaba con fuerza para que le dieras entrada a su lengua, terminaste cediendo y dandole paso a su lengua, no eras experta pero si aprendas rápido, así que seguiste el ritmo de Squalo, por fin se separaron y ambos sonrieron, tus orbes (C/O) se cruzaron con los azul grisáceo de el, acaricio tu cara con suavidad y pego su frente con la tuya.

—Descansa guardiana de la Luna—

—Descansa Squalo—

Este te soltó y tu entraste a tu habitación, lo que no sabían es que hubieron varios que presenciaron esa escena de amor entre tu y Squalo…

—TU BASURA!—

—Eh?… a solo eres tu estupido jefe—

—Herbívoro…—

—Hibari?—

—Shishishishi… así que por eso me quitaste a la princesa—

—Lo lamento Squalo… pero no volverás a besar a (T/N)—

—Takeshi?…—

—No tienes derecho a estar con ella basura, es mía después de todo—

—Que?—

—Estas mal herbívoro, ella es mía—

—Ah?—

—Ni hablar Lance me prefiere por lo tanto ella me prefiere sobre ustedes, así que es mas mía—

—Eh?—

—Shishishishi, ni hablar, ella es mucho mas mía de lo que puede ser de ustedes, ella me considera su príncipe—

—Hmmm… bueno ustedes arreglen sus asuntos, yo… yo me voy—

Salió corriendo Squalo, antes de que pudieran notar su huida, estaba feliz así que ni siquiera tenia ganas de gritar su famoso "VOOOOOIII", la cita había ido bien y eso era lo único que le importaba ahora…

 _ **ISLA CATAFALCO…**_

—Jefe Gelaro—

—Que pasa—

—Que hará cuando los Vongola se presenten?—

—Quitarles lo que me pertenece—

—Pero jefe…—

—LA GUARDIANA DE LA LUNA ME PERTENECE POR QUE NUESTROS ATIBUTOS SIEMPRE HAN ESTADO JUNTOS!—

—Pero…—

—El jefe ah hablado, así que deberían respetar sus ordenes—

Los guardianes ahí presentes se retiraron dejando solo a Gelaro con su consejero…

—Ah echo bien jefe—

—Estas seguro de esto?—

—Completamente, ambas llamas se pertenecen a travez del tiempo, así podrá obtener mas poder y cobrar venganza de los Vongola—

—Confio en ti Parvento—

—Debe hacerlo siempre jefe, jamas le mentiría—

—Lo se—

Lo que no sabia Gelaro es que Parvento, su fiel consejero no era mas que un hombre sediento de poder y lo que quería era destruir a la familia vongola, y para lograr eso, debía tomar el poder de la guardiana de la Luna y el de la Nieve, de lo contrario jamas tendría una oportunidad contra los Vongola…

—Sigo creyendo que ese tal Parvento solo esta envenenando a nuestro jefe—

—Opino lo mismo Giaccio, el jefe no era así…—

—Pero apareció ese idiota y ahora solo le hace caso a el… no lo tolero—

—Ya basta Nivis, Carivel, lo único que podemos hacer es estar desacuerdo con nuestro jefe, su palabra es absoluta—

—Siempre tan correcta Brina, pero creo que tienes razón, al menos hasta que lleguen los Vongola y puedan ayudarnos—

—Ellos son nuestra única salvación Grandi—

—Lo sabemos Tormentas… ahora solo queda aceptar las ordenes de nuestro jefe, volvamos a nuestros puestos, o puede que nos descubran—

—Brina tiene razón, nos veremos después—

Y así los guardianes se retiraron a sus respectivos lugares, de lo contrario Parvento comenzaría a dudar de ellos y no planeaban poner sus vidas en riesgo solo por salvar a su jefe… al menos no por ahora.

* * *

— **CONTINUARA—**

* * *

 **GEDEON RESPONDE:**

Perdón si no había actualizado esta historia, pero es de las historias mas complejas que eh echo, ademas de que los personajes de la familia Bertesca son difíciles de encontrar… en fin espero que este episodio no se les hiciera tedioso y si así fue, disculpen, quizás en el siguiente pueda meter un poco de acción, espero les gustara.

NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

CIAOSSU.


	4. Did you ever need a Exit

_Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano._

 _WARNING: PERSONAJES OC!_

 _NOTA: En esta historia esta situada 10 años en el futuro, Reborn y ninguno de los arcobalenos tienen ya la maldicion y están en su forma original._

 _(T/N): Tu nombre_

 _(C/C): Color de cabello_

 _(C/O): Color de ojos_

 _ **!Disfruten!**_

* * *

— _ **Did you ever need a Exit?—**_

* * *

 **POV PROTAGONISTA**

 _Un beso, muchos humanos entregan su existencia en uno, muchos otros los dan por mero placer y muchos otros solo los recibimos y no sentimos nada… es que acaso es normal?… el no sentir nada en un beso, bueno no puedo decir que no me haya gustado, pero no sentí mas, mierda…_

—Ne… onee-san—

—Que pasa Lance?—

—Te gusta ese hombre de cabellos plata?—

—A que viene la pregunta?—

—Hmmm… no… lo se…—

—Que acaso es una replica de celos?—

—NO NO! Onee-san, pero… creo que Takeshi era mi papá…—

—Descuida el sigue siendo el único que puede ser tu padre—

—Entonces te casaras con mi papá?—

—No necesito contraer matrimonio con el para que sea tu padre—

—Hmmm… el me cae bien… ademas es divertido…—

—A mi también me cae bien y es guapo—

—Mañana nos acompañaras a la practica?—

—Claro, a menos que desees ir solo—

—NO NO! Yo… yo… quiero que vayas!—

—Entonces así sera—

 _Esas caras que hace Lance en verdad me gustan, son demasiado… humanas, sus ojos azules como el cielo de verano y esos cabellos tan dorados como los campos de trigo, este niño me da una paz increíble, Lance… el destino cruzo nuestros caminos, por alguna razón, pero me encantaría saber el porque, es que acaso nuestro destino es el mismo?… no… no creo que el pueda terminar con el mismo destino que el de un simple experimento, su destino es mucho mas brillante y lleno de felicidad, el mío simplemente es un largo y cansado camino a ninguna lugar y al final morir y jamas ser recordada… si… ese es mi destino._

—Onee-san en que piensas?—

—En lo que me dijo el pequeño bicho del jefe de esta familia—

—Bicho?—

—Hahaha… se llama Tsuna o así le dicen no se, pero me dijo que harían un viaje a las islas Catafalco en el mediterráneo… y nos invito, dijo que podía ser un regalo para ti—

—SI! VAMOS VAMOS!—

—Ni siquiera lo pensaste—

—No es necesario! es por mi cumpleaños onee-san, por favor vamos—

—Hmmm… bien, iremos—

—Ademas ira papá Takeshi! será mas divertido!—

—Si ira el, entonces le diré mañana, que aceptamos ir a su viaje—

—YAAY! QUE EMOCION ONEE-SAN!—

—Hahaha… si si ahora debemos dormir—

—HI HI!—

 _Este niño es energía pura, sin duda, de un momento a otro estaba brincando y corriendo de un lado a otro y ahora se acuesta como si nada y se queda dormido, que siento por este niño, me importa y lo protegería con mi vida, no dudaría ni un segundo en arriesgar mi vida por este pequeño, pero la pregunta es porque?… será que… le quiero?… bueno mañana le preguntare a Takeshi cual es el nombre de este sentimiento, por ahora solo quiero dormir._

 **NARRADOR—**

La chica de cabellos (C/C), se quedo dormida, también, atrajo el pequeño cuerpo de Lance hasta el de ella y le abrazo, el calor que le transmitía el pequeño era lo que le hacia dormir plácidamente por las noches, era una paz, que habías añorado por años… la mañana llego y como siempre fueron los primeros en despertar y en desayunar, o al menos Lance, tu estomago aun no te avisaba por comida, aunque esta vez el que bajo no fue Takeshi, fue alguien diferente…

—Huele bien…—

—Si, fue la idea de Lance el hacer pancakes—

—Entonces debo agradecer a Lance por el desayuno?—

—Lo lamento, pero no puedes desayunar con nosotros—

—Porque?—

—Por que Lance no te a invitado a tomar asiento, así que no puedes probar mi comida—

—Lance?—

—Hmmmm… claro, solo bromeo, prueba!—

El castaño y ojos avellana se acerco y dio un bocado, definitivamente sabia bien, le diste un plato y este comenzo a comerlos, cada bocado era exquisito, pero una duda surcaba su mente…

—Como aprendiste a cocinar si solo eres un experimento y no comes?—

—Antes de ser un experimento, era una humana común y corriente como tu, comía con regularidad, 3 veces al día, sin exceder las 2500 calorías por día, pero el tiempo paso y los experimentos y entrenamientos fueron mas frecuentes, me limitaron a comer solo dos veces al día y después una al día, después 6 veces a la semana y así sucesivamente, mi organismo se acostumbro y dejo la comida en segundo termino—

—Ya veo… debió ser difícil—

—Al principio lo fue, pero después de tanto tiempo dejo de importarme—

—Entiendo, oh y cambiando de tema, que pensaste del viaje?—

—SI IREMOS!— respondio Lance con energía mientras alzaba el puño con el tenedor

—Hey, eso me alegra, seguro te divertirás en tu cumpleaños—

—HI HI! Es la primera vez que voy de viaje y eso me emociona—

—Me alegra Lance, espero que tu cumpleaños sea el mejor de todos—

—Lo será y de eso me encargare yo— sonreíste

—No lo dudo, después de todo eres su única familia ahora—

—Así, es yo soy la única familia que el necesita—

—Bien—

Lance no podía sentirlo, pero Tsuna y (T/N), tenian pequeñas rencillas, no podían congeniar del todo, pero Tsuna lo intentaba, mientras que (T/N), solo le dificultaba un poco las cosas, pero no es como que ella quisiera interactuar con el, al contrario, creia que el menor contacto con el, era mejor, para que no creyera que toda la vida iba a estar de lado de ellos, pues ella podía irse en cualquier momento que lo deseara.

El desayuno culmino y Lance salió corriendo a su habitación, tenia que cambiarse de ropa, pues había quedado con su papá Takeshi que lo vería a las 8:30 donde ayer, mientras que (T/N), se quedo limpiando los trastos y Tsuna se retiraba.

—Ese bicho… trama algo y no me da buena espina—

Dijo para si, en la soledad de la cocina, no creia que era mala persona, pero sentía que ocultaba algo y eso no era de su agrado en lo mas mínimo, pero dejo de preocuparse y al terminar de lavar los trastos subió a su habitación, debía cambiarse para acompañar a Lance a su practica, el camino por fin fue pacifico, no se encontró con nadie y eso le tranquilizaba, al entrar a la habitación ahí estaba Lance ya listo, sonreíste ante lo lindo que se veía con el uniforme, te colocaste un vestido de playa, en blanco y detalles en beige, con una sandalias estilo griego, dejo su cabello suelto, ese hermoso cabello (C/C) en una caída en cascada, por la espalda y parte del frente, salieron de la habitación y como siempre Lance se adelanto, dejándote atrás.

—Herbívora, a donde vas?—

—A la practica de baseball—

—Con quien—

—Takeshi y Lance—

—Hmmm… no vayas—

—No tengo porque hacer caso de tus palabras absurdas—

Continuaste con el camino y Hibari te tomo del brazo con fuerza, obligándote a detener tu paso y a mirarle.

—Quédate—

—No me quedare, si Lance no esta en esta casa yo no necesito quedarme—

—Eres una mujer necia—

—Aquí el único necio eres tu, deberías soltarme—

—No… porque besaste a Squalo—

—Porque quise—

—Y entonces porque me besaste?—

—Porque quise—

—Solo eso?—

—Si, que acaso te removí sentimientos—

—No—

—Pues parece lo contrario, eres como describen los escritores "Un amante desesperado"—

—No soy eso—

—Entonces suéltame y aprende a vivir con un beso sin compromisos—

—Sin compromisos?—

—Si ahora, si me permites, tengo cosas que son mas importantes que hablar contigo—

Te soltaste del agarre de Hibari, el no te iba a intimidad, no podía, así que solo perdida su tiempo, lo que le dijiste era la verdad, lo besaste porque se te hizo guapo y podías besarlo, nunca quisiste llegar a mas con un simple beso, tampoco creíste que el quisiera algo mas que eso, pero que mas da, ya se lo aclaraste así que debía aceptarlo ¿no?… error, es Hibari de quien estamos hablando y esas palabras que dijiste, solo le incitaron mas a poseerte completa, jamas creyó que una mujer podría llamarle tanto la atención y sobre todo causar una curiosidad enorme sobre el, eso era nuevo, incluso para el.

—Yo (T/N)!—

—Lamento la demora, por favor vamos, no ay que llegar tarde—

—HI HI! VAMOS PAPÁ! MAMÁ!—

Subieron al coche y se fueron a la practica de baseball, la practica empezaba a las 10, pero a Takeshi le gustaba ser el primero siempre y preparar todo para cuando los niños llegaran, sin duda era un entrenador increíble.

Mientras ustedes estaban fuera, Tsuna estaba como siempre en su oficina haciendo papeleo y sufriendo por no tener un descanso, quería salir y tomarse un descanso, peo tenia que terminar, porque de lo contrario su maestro espartano le golpearía, a pesar de que Tsuna ya era el jefe y era mas fuerte, seguía temiendo por su vida con ese maestro suyo espartano.

—Ah… quiero un descanso…—

—No puedes no haz terminado—

—HIIIIII! YA VOY!—

—Por cierto Tsuna, la guardiana de la luna a aceptado en ir con nosotros?—

—Si—

—Pense que se negaria—

—Yo igual, pero Lance acepto, por lo que a ella no le quedo opción—

—Ese niño tiene un poder increíble y ella una debilidad terrible—

—Debilidad?—

—Si Lance muere, una parte de ella también morirá o sino es que ella completa—

—Ni lo digas, Lance es un niño bueno y con un gran corazón—

—Que lo tenga no significa que no pueda morir—

—Si… lo se… pero… quizás si lo entrenas podría volverse mas fuerte—

—Tengo prohibido acercarme a el, recuerdas?—

—Ah… si es cierto… bueno si hablas con ella y le pides perdón a Lance quizás puedas entrenarlo—

—No es como que quiera hacerlo—

—Reborn… por favor, sabemos que la guardiana de la luna es indispensable para nosotros, si Lance se vuelve mas fuerte, quería permanecer a nuestro lado y quizás hasta nos pueda ayudar en algún momento con algunas misiones o cosas así…—

—Sigo creyendo que es una mala idea, pero lo haré, haré las pases con la guardiana de la luna y de paso entrenare a Lance—

—Gracias Reborn—

—No ay de que Tsuna—

El hombre de fedora y patillas rizadas salió de la oficina dejando nuevamente solo a Tsuna, este volvió a suspirar y continuo con el papeleo, esto le llevaría hasta la tarde o quizás mas… ¿de donde sacaban tantos papeles?… era lo que se estaba preguntando en esos momentos, pero antes de proseguir, alguien nuevo irrumpió en su oficina.

—TSUNA! ME ENTERE DE QUE HAZ ENCONTRADO A LA GUARDIANA DE LA LUNA!—

—Oh… Dino… hahaha si, la encontre—

—Kyoya, me dijo que era alguien "Interesante"—

Dijo imitando su voz, lo cual le saco una risa a Tsuna, haciendo que se olvidara un poco de todos esos papeles.

—Bueno pues si es interesante y muy difícil de tratar—

—Como es?—

—Bueno, debo aceptar que es una mujer con una belleza inigualable, me atrevo a decir que incluso mas bella de lo que podría ser Kyoko y mira que eso ya es mucho para mi, cabellos (C/C) y ojos (C/O), su inicio defecto es que sus ojos no poseen rastro de ilusiones o emociones, son fríos como dos témpanos de hielo, caracter fuerte, labios rosas que hacen combinación perfecta con su tersa piel y una voz tan agradable de escuchar como el canto de alguna sirena—

—Seguro que me describes a una persona Tsuna?—

—Hahaha… si—

—Parece irreal…—

—Deberías preguntarle a Squalo o a Xanxus, que están perdidamente enamorados de ella, por no decir que Belphegor y Hibari también, de Takeshi no se si este enamorado de ella, pero si le gusta, ademas de que posee su confianza , es el que mas a avanzado en ese tema… por lo que por ahora ay muchas rencillas en la casa con ellos—

—Hahahaha… quiero conocerla—

—Tendrás que esperar Dino, fue a la practica de baseball con Lance y Yamamoto—

—Hmmm… quien es Lance?—

—Cierto, bueno el es… como el hermano de (T/N)—

—Y como es?—

—Bueno el es rubio y de ojos tan claros como el cielo, cabello alborotado y con una gran sonrisa en la cara, la verdad es que es un niño muy divertido, sencillo y lleno de amor para dar—

—Y que hace con ella?—

—No tengo idea, pues a pesar de ser una mujer hermosa, es un completo demonio—

—Es como Kyoya?—

—Quizás peor—

—Tssss… debe ser todo un reto, ahora entiendo porque tantos hombres están detrás de ella—

—Hahahahaha… les gustan los retos después de todo—

—Si y creo que me incluiré—

—Suerte, por cierto si te quieres ganar a ella, tendrás primero que ganarte a Lance—

—Bien, gracias por el concejo Tsuna, nos vemos—

—Hahaha nos vemos Dino—

Y así nuevamente se quedo solo en su oficina, pero nuevamente no duro tanto su paz, cuando los pelirosas entraron a su oficina.

—Tsunayoshi-sama—

—Que pasa Cervello?—

—Ah convencido a la guardiana de la luna?—

—Si—

—Bien, deberían partir lo mas pronto a la isla Catafalco—

—Nos iremos pasado mañana—

—Bien y no olvide que su guardiana debe usar su anillo todo el tiempo que este en la isla—

—Porque?—

—Por que de no hacerlo, no creerán que es ella y ustedes correrán riesgo—

—Bien, gracias por la advertencia—

—Entonces con su permiso Tsunayoshi-sama—

—Si si—

Al fin nuevamente solo, pero con una duda grande en la cabeza, que tan peligrosos eran los Bertesca, para que incluso las Cervelló tuvieran que advertirle de aquello y cual era la relación del guardián de la nieve con la de la luna?… es que acaso es como el trueno y la tormenta? o la nube y la lluvia?… la duda era grande y evidente pero, por ahora debía apresurar todo y avisarles a los presentes que partirían pasado mañana a la isla Catafalco y de paso decirles a los Varia que ellos no podrían ir, seguro se armaría una guerra…

—Porque todo tiene que ser tan difícil con los Varia…—

Acomodo sus papeles y salió de la oficina, buscando a todos los guardianes Vongola y Varia, todos estaban reunidos a excepción de Takeshi y (T/N), que ellos aun seguían fuera…

—Bueno, nos iremos a la isla Catafalco pasado mañana y Varia se quedara—

—VOOOOII! NO NOS QUEDAREMOS!—

—Tienen que, sino quien cuidara todo?—

—Que lo cuide el CEDEF—

—Hmmm… aun así ya tome mi decisión—

—Y yo también, a donde vaya mi mujer iré yo… basura—

—Pero Xanxus…—

—Y quien dijo que era tu mujer, después de todo ella me beso primero—

—VOOOOOOI! Mocoso insolente! Yo la bese y hmm… por ser un beso francés tengo mas derecho, así que ella es mas mía—

—Ushishishi, es tan gracioso verlos discutir… ella me tomo como su príncipe, así que es mas mía que de ustedes—

—Bel-sempai no debería meterse en la platica de ellos, usted no la a besado—

—Callate estupida rana!—

—Hmmm… creo que Xanxus tampoco la ah besado o si?— dijo triunfante Hibari

—Callate basura… tu que puedes saber— sonrío lobunamente.

—Ahh… que cansado— dijo Tsuna

Y entonces se abrieron las puertas dejando ver al guardián de la niebla Vongola, con paso veloz se acerco y tiro unos papeles en la mesa.

—Ahi esta su amada mujer—

Dijo con cara seria y con un leve sueño fruncido.

—Que es esto Mokuro?—

—Querian saber mas de ella no?, bueno pues ahí esta todo lo que necesitan, si son inteligentes se alejaran de ese abominable experimento mientras tengan opción—

—Abominable?—

—Léanlo y entérense por ustedes mismos—

Y así como entro se retiro, estaba algo molesto y serio, pues no presento como siempre su típica risita, sin duda era un tema que le nublaba el pensamiento.

—Veamos…—

Todos leyeron con atención, ella era… era…

—Ahora todo tiene sentido…— dijo Tsuna

Después de un buen rato y de terminada esa junta todos salieron y se esparcieron por toda la mansión, Takeshi, Lance y tu, llegaron pasada la tarde, pues como siempre se fueron a divertir y comer helados, añorabas el tiempo que tenias con ellos dos, te hacían feliz, al entrar, pediste a Lance que fuera y se diera una ducha, este asintió y corro hasta la habitación, dejándote sola con Takeshi.

—Y bien te divertiste?—

—Si, gracias Takeshi—

—Menos mal, me gusta verte feliz—

—Oye, puedo preguntarte algo?—

—Si claro—

—Como se llama el sentimiento, que yo poseo por Lance?—

—Podría ser amor y preocupación—

—Hmmm… vaya… y como es el amor?—

—Bueno el amor es, algo difícil de explicar, es como una sensación cálida que recorre todo tu cuerpo y te hace estar siempre feliz, sonreír en cualquier momento y verle el lado positivo a las cosas, puedes sentirlo por un familiar o por tu pareja—

—Hmmm… y tu que sientes por mi?—

—EH?! AH… B… B… Bueno… yo… no… no…—

—Hahaha, jamas te había visto nervioso Takeshi—

Colocaste una mano en su mejilla y este se tranquilizo, te miro a los ojos, a esos témpanos de hielo, sabia que verlos directamente, seria su perdición, pero no pudo evitarlo, esos hermosos ojos le llamaban, decían su nombre, gritaban por el…

—Takeshi…—

—(T/N)—

Las palabras eran inútiles en ese momento, todo lo diría el cuerpo esta vez, tus labios se entre abrieron, incitando a Takeshi a besarlos, a saborearlos, si bien Squalo ya los había probado, porque no el… porque…¿no?…

Se acerco lentamente, sus labios estaban a escasos milímetros, cuando dos brazos te apresaron y otros jalaban con desesperación a Takeshi.

—Q… QUE HACEN!— dijo Takeshi

—No puedes besarla basura… —

—PORQUE!—

—Porque no dejare que mas de ustedes crean que les pertenece lo que es mío—

—Jefe!—

—Levi, Lussuria, llévenlo a su habitación y eviten que me interrumpa—

—Lo que usted diga jefe— dijo en un tono afeminado como siempre Lussuria

Mientras tu solo veas a Takeshi, mientras el aroma de Xanxus te envolvía por completo, uno de sus brazos cruzaba por tu abdomen y con su mano te cubra la mitad de la cara, tu corazón sintió un pequeño sobresalto, que era esa sensación diferente a todas las demás, si bien Squalo te daba tranquilidad, Takeshi te daba felicidad, que es esa nueva sensación que te ocasionaba el azabache de ojos carmín, tu respiración era acelerada, cada vez te apegaba mas a su cuerpo, podías sentir su pecho fuerte, chocar con tu espalda, de nuevo un sonrojo se presento en tu rostro.

—Xanxus…—

—Se lo que eres, whiterose, pero no me importa, quiero que seas la rosa blanca de mi Edén—

—Si sabes lo que soy, entonces porque insistes en esto—

—Porque no te considero un monstruo—

—Pero lo soy—

Tus mejillas se encontraban húmedas y tus ojos cristalinos, sabias el nombre de estas que caían sin permiso, pero sabias que esta vez no eran de felicidad, eran de tristeza.

—También eh sufrido, jamas lo que tu, estoy seguro, pero tu pasado no me importa—

—Solo quiero dejar de existir… soy una aberración para la humanidad—

—No, que pasara con Lance, ese mocoso odioso, te ama y si tu desapareces de su vida el morir de tristeza, incluso yo puedo incluirme, se que no puedes entender mis sentimientos, pero yo puedo explicártelos—

Este agarro tu cintura y te volteo, quedando frente a frente, podía ver tus ojos cristalinos y tus labios hinchados por morderlos, sin duda le incitaban a besarte, no le importaba tu pasado y mucho menos lo que eras en realidad, juntaron sus labios, este no fue un beso como el de Hibari o el de Squalo, era uno mas significativo, tenia mas sentimientos de por medio, Xanxus mordio un poco tu labio inferior, pidiendo dejaras entrar su lengua, y aceptaste la petición, esta se movía con agilidad y habilidad, obligándote a soltar un gemido por lo bajo, te sostuviste de sus brazos y el te rodio con sus brazos, atrayendo tu cuerpo mas al de el, no quería separarse de ti y tu al parecer tampoco lo deseabas, pero el oxigeno era algo por lo cual sus pulmones gritaban ya y accedieron a la petición de estos.

—Esos son mis sentimientos por ti—

—No soy buena interpretando los sentimientos Xanxus—

—Esta bien, pero no olvides lo que te eh echo sentir, si algún día, tienes que elegir por alguien, toma en cuenta este beso—

—No tengo que elegir nada—

—Por ahora, porque todos estamos conformes con esto que nos ofreces, pero somos hombres, no podremos compartir tus besos siempre—

—Xanxus… en verdad sabes todo de mi?—

—Si y también se lo que mato a tus sentimientos—

—Blackened…— dijiste en susurro tratando de que no escuchara, pero al final lo hizo

—Quien es Blackened?— dijo frunciendo el ceño y con leves celos

—El es quien les dijo todo de mi—

—Mokuro?—

—Así que ocupa ese nombre… ahahaha patético—

—Que pasa?—

—Nada, pronto les diré la verdad de ese plan fallido—

—Por cierto nos iremos pasado mañana a la isla Catafalco—

—Bien, gracias Xanxus—

—Puedo acompañarte a tu habitación?—

—Vamos—

Xanxus te tomo de la cintura, y caminaron así hasta llegar a tu habitación, ahí estaba Lance y saltando en la cama, al ver al hombre de cabellos negros y sus ojos, se quedo petrificado y se sentó en la cama, guardando compostura.

—Que pasa Lance?— preguntaste

—Nada… pero no le conozco y no creo que sea bueno actuar así—

—Lance el es Xanxus—

Se bajo de la cama y camino a paso quedo hasta llegar a donde estaban, Xanxus miro al niño y el niño a el, ambos se quedaron vieron por unos segundos, hasta que Lance abrazo a este y Xanxus se quedo con una cara un poco ingenua, que es lo que acababa de pasar?…

—Todos hemos sufrido— dijo Lance

—De que hablas mocoso…—

Miraste a Lance y escuchaste atenta sus palabras, a que se refería con eso, es que acaso Lance podía ver a travez de las personas y saber sus sentimientos y sus secretos mas preciados?…

—No es nada señor Xanxus… onee-san el te gusta mas que el señor Squalo?—

—Claro que le gusto mas que ese idiota de cabellos grises— dijo seguro

—Ne… onee-san?—

—Hahaha… ni hablar—

Separaste a Lance de Xanxus y le cargaste, acariciando sus cabellos dorados y susurrándole al oído algo que solo tu y el podían saber.

—Señor Xanxus… podemos ir a comer?—

Xanxus intrigado te volteo a ver y tu solo le sonreíste, este lo tomo como un "Adelante".

—Nos acompañas onee-san—

—Lance, no quiero verlos comer, me sentiría mal—

—Entonces come con nosotros— dijo el azabache

—No puedo, lo lamento, pero vayan ustedes, yo me quedare un rato aquí—

—En cuanto terminemos vendremos por ti onee-san—

—Si Lance, provecho a ambos—

—Gracias onee-san!—

Xanxus te miro y tu a el, diciéndole todo con la mirada, Lance tomo la mano del de ojos carmín y este solo apreto el agarre, lo tomo en sus brazos y lo cargo, tenia tu olor, no era porque lo quisiera o porque fuera adepto a los niños, simplemente quería seguir teniendo tu aroma un poco mas.

Quedaste sola en tu habitación unos momentos, pero después fuiste directo a la habitación de Mokuro, tenias que arreglar esto.

—Blackened—

—Whiterose—

—No tenias derecho—

—Como plan Alpha siempre eh tenido derecho a todo—

—Ellos tampoco sabe tu secreto, yo podría decirles a todos, el fracaso que eres y lo patético que eres como para no haber completado el proceso, huyendo del lugar y llevándote a dos niños a tu lado—

—No sabes tanto de mi—

—No tienes idea Blackened… o prefieres ser llamado Mokuro?—

—Tu también tienes nombre de humano—

—Porque a mi me lo dieron, pero yo jamas eh ocultado que soy un experimento, mientras que tu… huyes de tu pasado, dime quien es mas cobarde, aquel que corre o el que prefiere callar—

—No tengo porque responder—

—No lo necesito tampoco, pero si sigues metiéndote en mi camino y en mi vida, no me darás opción alguna y terminare con tu patética existencia experimento fracasado—

Saliste de su habitación, azotando la puerta y dejando a un muy molesto Mokuro dentro, en verdad te detestaba, con todo su ser, quería alejar a los Vongola de ti y aun mas de su pasado y lo único que logro fue un…

 _*FLASHBACK*_

 _Se detuvo a centímetros de la puerta cuando escucho…_

— _Ahora todo tiene sentido…—_

—Uh?—

— _Si bueno, no entendía porque se cerraba así con nosotros pero con esto ahora todo es mas claro, gracias Mokuro—_

—No les… causa repulsión?—

—Hahaha para nada, o bueno al menos a mi no, ahora se lo que es y se que solo es una chica mas, lastimada y rota por dentro, pero es una chica mas—

—Yo no dejare a mi mujer por estupideces como esas… basura—

—Concuerdo con Xanxus, saber esto solo me incita mas a hacerla mía, buen trabajo cabeza de piña—

—Ushishishi… mi princesa sin duda es una caja de Pandora, que emoción!—

—Y supongo que a Takeshi tampoco le importara lo que es ella y también te dará las gracias—

—Si que son unos idiotas—

Continuo con lo que hacia, abriendo la puerta y saliendo lo suficiente molesto como para destrozar a cualquiera en su camino…

 ***** _FIN FLASHBACK*_

—A ninguno le importo la monstruosidad que estaba viviendo bajo sus narices, este será su perdición… Vongolas idiotas—

Estaba molesto, que tenia que hacer para que la repusieran y la alejaran lo mas posible de ellos, que, que podía hacer, si ni diciendo la verdad de lo que era, era rechazada, entonces no entendía como…

—Algo me debo idear… kufufufu… no por nada siempre fui el Alpha—

Regresando contigo y tu visible enojo, fuiste a la habitación de Takeshi, sabias que aun seguiría ahí y debía tener hambre. Al entrar viste a los dos hombres que lo tomaron y a Takeshi un tanto desanimado.

—Takeshi, te pido una disculpa— dijiste

—(T/N)!—

—Si se largan ahora, no les cortare la garganta por interrumpirnos—

Ambos hombres conocían tu reputación, no eras alguien que amenazaba solo por que si, así que lo mejor era por esta vez, agachar la cabeza y aceptar la orden, aunque su jefe después les quisiera arrancar el pellejo.

—Nos interrumpieron… lo lamento—

—No te preocupes (T/N), no fue tu culpa, fue de Xanxus—

—Aun así…—

—No importa, en verdad—

Abrazaste el cuello de Takeshi quedando unos centímetros mas alta que el, pudiste volverlo a ver en esos ojos caramelo, seguían igual de iluminados que antes, cortaste el espacio entre sus labios, si bien tenias que probar que te causaban esos hombres y las emociones que te transmitían sus besos.

—Tus labios son suaves—

—Debo tomarlo como un cumplido?—

—Ciertamente—

Volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez, fue la iniciativa de el, en definitiva Takeshi te causaba felicidad, te separaste del beso y le pediste que bajara a comer algo, el acepto pero pidió que fueras con el, tu le dijiste que no y no insisto mas, regresaste a tu habitación, y entonces en la obscuridad un pequeño objeto en una cadena brillaba con intensidad, lo tomaste.

—El anillo…—

Este brillaba con intensidad, lo cual realmente te parecía extraño, lo colocaste en tu dedo anular este cambio de forma, miraste por la ventana y viste que el sol ya no estaba en el cielo, dandole paso a la noche…

—Así que hoy habrá luna llena—

Como lo sabias, sencillo, el anillo te lo había dicho, y también se lo había dicho a otra persona.

 **FAMILIA BERTESCA—**

—Hoy habrá luna llena—

—Jefe?—

—La guardiana de la luna me lo ah dicho—

Su anillo brillaba de un tono azul turquesa, dandole aviso de que habría luna llena y también avisaba del próximo reencuentro con la guardiana de la Luna.

—Como es posible si no se conocen?—

—Nosotros no nos conocemos, pero nuestros anillos si, son hermanos de toda la vida, creados del mismo trozo de metal y se les dio forma por manos de hermanos, siempre estuvieron juntos desde su creación, hasta que fueron cruelmente separados el uno del otro, pero no mas, pronto la tendré de nuevo a mi lado—

—Así será jefe, pero cree conveniente el matar a los Vongola?—

—Si, después de todo ellos nos alejaron, a pesar de formar parte de la misma familia, les separaron…—

—Pero, como saber si en verdad fueron ellos?—

—Porque Parvento me lo ah dicho, Brina y jamas dudaría de su palabra—

—Jefe, si me permite…—

—Creo que no soy santo de tu devoción Brina, pero esta bien, si pones mis palabras en duda, pero lo que digo siempre es verdad—

A Brina se le helo la sangre solo de escuchar la voz de Parvento, sabia que ahora su pellejo estaba en riesgo, Parvento no era alguien a quien se debía tomar a la ligera, y se culpaba por hablar de mas cuando sabia que debía callar y obedecer, ahora si dormía con un ojo abierto, tendría que evitar el dormir, al menos hasta que los Vongola pudieran llegar, pidió permiso para retirarse y Gelaro accedió, dejando así a su jefe y al temido Parvento ahí, sabia que dejar a su jefe en manos de ese maldito, era un error, pero debía correr, debía vivir para proteger a su jefe y no moriría por estupideces.

—Jefe—

—Que pasa Parvento—

—Pronto llegaran—

—Lo se—

—Y tengo un plan para que no sospechen de nada—

—Escucho—

Gelaro escucho atento el plan de su consejero, pobre Gelaro, si supiera que el verdadero enemigo no eran los Vongola, sino su querido consejero Parvento, quizás solo así pudiera evitar de lo que vendría mas adelante…

—Ponte de acuerdo con los demás y llévenlo acabo, quiero a la guardiana de la luna sana y salva—

—Y así sera jefe—

Parvento se retiro con una sonrisa de lado a lado, sin duda había logrado su cometido, cualquiera que quisiera el poder, estaría orgulloso de lo que Parvento se trata entre manos.

 **POV PROTAGONISTA**

Que es lo que esta apunto de pasar, siento que no debemos ir a la isla, pero Lance se ve tan emocionado, carajo… habré echo bien en salir de ese lugar, creo que me estoy comenzando a arrepentir…

—ONEE-SAN!—

—Lance—

—El señor Xanxus es un carnívoro de primera—

—Carnívoro?—

—HI! le gusta mucho la carne e incluso me convido un poco de su plato, sabe muy bien, hahaha ademas es muy divertido como hace enojar al señor Squalo!—

Lance sin duda se ah divertido en la comida con Xanxus, todos estos hombres tienen su caracter y su humor, sin duda, no podría compararlos, pero agradezco al cielo que cuiden y hagan pasar un buen rato a Lance, lo que mas quiero es que la pena que existe aun en su corazón desaparezca y sea completamente feliz, aunque para eso aun falta mucho…

—Gracias Xanxus—

—No ay de que, el mocoso es bien portado después de todo—

—Lo se…—

—Señor Xanxus, podría enseñarme a lanzar así?—

—Vasos de vidrio?—

—No… es que… usted es muy bueno lanzando y atinando, como estoy en el equipo de baseball, me gustaría que me ayudara—

—Si ella no tiene ningún inconveniente—

—Claro que no—

—HI! GRACIAS ONEE-SAN! SEÑOR XANXUS!—

—Ya ya mocoso—

—Lance es hora de dormir—

—Hi!—

Este salir corriendo al baño a cambiarse por la pijama y yo me quede a solas nuevamente con Xanxus, lo acompañe a la puerta y nos quedamos unos minutos ahí.

—Acompáñanos en la practica—

—Es una invitación?—

—Si—

—A donde va Lance iré yo, así que descuida—

—Entonces puedo contar con tu presencia—

—Así es—

Me tomo de la cintura nuevamente, me volvió a besar con pasión, que pasa con este hombre, se ve tan serio y temido por todos, pero desborda emociones y pasiones que solo el puede conocer y que ahora comparte conmigo, sin duda es un enigma que podría llegar a gustarme, el beso fue largo y pasional, nos separamos por falta de aire, después de esto el me solo y me deseo buenas noches, y yo a el, justo se iba cuando Lance se le lanzo y le dio un abrazo, deseándole también buenas noches y alborotando su cabello, Lance se separo y regreso a dentro, Xanxus portaba una sonrisa poco visible, y volvió a retomar su camino, lo seguí con la mirada hasta que doblo a la izquierda y le perdí la vista.

Me metí a las sabanas y como siempre abrace a Lance, ya que es el único que evita mis pesadillas, gracias al cielo ahora el esta conmigo…

—Buenas noches Lance—

—Buenas noches onee-san—

No se que es lo que nos depara el futuro, pero yo siempre quiero proteger a este niño… siempre…

 **NARRADOR—**

Pero a veces un siempre, solo dura unos segundos… no es así?…

* * *

— **CONTINUARA—**

* * *

 **GEDEON RESPONDE:**

Perdón si no había actualizado esta historia, en verdad, como ya lo había dicho en mi otra historia, no me sentía bien y estaba en depresión, ademas la universidad no ayuda mucho, pero ya después de tanto e regresado con esta actualización y esperen las demás, ya casi las tengo. Por cierto una disculpa, por poner a un muy OC Xanxus, pero yo siento que el enamorado, seria así, o bueno quien sabe. Espero les gustara.

NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

CIAOSSU.


	5. You look like a Escape

_Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano._

 _WARNING: PERSONAJES OC!_

 _NOTA: En esta historia esta situada 10 años en el futuro, Reborn y ninguno de los arcobalenos tienen ya la maldicion y están en su forma original._

 _(T/N): Tu nombre_

 _(C/C): Color de cabello_

 _(C/O): Color de ojos_

 _ **!Disfruten!**_

* * *

 **—You look like a Escape... _—_**

* * *

 **POV PROTAGONISTA**

 _Que es lo que estoy logrando o mejor dicho, que quiero conseguir protegiendo a Lance, se que me transmite paz y cariño, a demás de que me hace sentir mas humana, pero vamos, cuanto tiempo durara esto?… hasta que cumpla 15 y después me aleje de el?… la inocencia de el cada vez esta mas por esfumarse y dejar el pasado como un bello recuerdo de lo que fue, que haré cuando el me excluya de su vida… seguir al fin con mi camino?…_

— _BUENOS DIAS ONEE-SAN!—_

— _Buenos dias Lance—_

 _Así es, eso será en muy poco tiempo, ya casi es su décimo primer cumpleaños y el tiempo es alguien cruel que no se atreve a perdonar ni siquiera a la mas hermosa de las flores, que difícil es la vida humana, pero al mismo tiempo tan hermosa… creo que a este sentimiento le llaman nostalgia…_

— _Podemos bajar a desayunar?—_

— _Si, puedes adelantar y sacar lo que deseas que te prepare hoy—_

— _HI HI!—_

 _No hizo falta que lo repitiera dos veces, solo vi el polvo levantado de la velocidad que este ocupo para salir de la habitación, la verdad es que hoy no tengo ganas de levantarme, me siento nuevamente deprimida, hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía así… mucho… aaaah… mierda mi cabeza duele…_

 _*FLASHBACK*_

— _Quiero ver a mi hermano…—_

— _No tienes ningún hermano o familia, ahora eres una Estraneo—_

— _No es verdad… yo si tengo un hermano—_

— _Experimento 001 Whiterose—_

— _Ese no es mi nombre!—_

— _Realmente no nos interesa saber tu nombre, solo eres un experimento—_

— _QUE NO!—_

 _Entonces emanaron esas malditas llamas color plata, tan brillante como un claro de luna… que dejo sorprendidos a mas de uno y llamando la atención de quien seria mi verdugo…_

— _Mi pequeña whiterose, sabia que tu eras especial… Rime, Sky, aléjenla de los demás niños, ya convivio mucho con ellos, de ahora en adelante ya no será necesario—_

— _Eh?… pero… yo quiero quedarme con mis amigos!—_

— _Si no haces lo que yo te ordeno, entonces tus amigos morirán, eres acaso tan cruel como para dejarlos morir?—_

— _No… yo… jamas… por favor…—_

— _Entonces obedece mis ordenes en todo momento Whiterose y yo protegeré a lo que mas amas—_

— _E… esta bien doctor…—_

— _Otou-san…—_

— _O…Otou-san…—_

 _Confié en esas palabras, lo hice, pero al final lo único que logro fue el separarme completamente de ellos, dejarme aislada del mundo y matar lentamente mi alma y destrozarme fisicamente…_

 _*FIN FLASHBACK*_

— _Si el infierno estuviera en la tierra seguramente, seria todo lo que vivi…—_

 **NARRADOR—**

Pasaron unos minutos y decidiste encontrarte con Lance, en la cocina, pero al entrar al lugar, lo viste acompañado de un azabache, aunque no distinguías bien quien era…

—Lance?— llamaste

—Onee-san!—

—Quien te esta ayudando?—

—Recuerdas al de fedora que me golpeo?—

—Tu…—

El hombre volteo y lo viste con un fuego tan intenso que podría quemar mil bosques, claramente le hablas prohibido acercársele a Lance, porque demonios estaba ahí con el y porque Lance parecía tan feliz?…

—Guardiana de la Luna, nos volvemos a ver— dijo burlón

—Desgraciadamente—

—Se que no empezamos bien, pero quiero redimirme y cocinar para ustedes—

—Yo no comere—

—P… pero—

—Soy un experimento, imbecil y si no te lo han comentado los demás, seguro haz de ser mas idiota que el bicho ese—

—Bicho?—

—Si si, el disque jefe—

—Tsuna—

—Me da igual, ahora si Lance quiere comer… "Tu comida", lo permitiré, pero te pido evites el verme o dirigirme la palabra, de lo contrario acabare con tu vida de una vez por todas—

—No sera necesario—

—Eso espero—

Reborn continuo con su labor, sin duda no seria fácil entablar una relación o al menos una conversación por mas mínima que esta sea, no, tu serias mas difícil que cualquier otra cosa que se le haya presentado antes, pero como todo, un día tendrías que dejar se hacerte la difícil y ceder ante el… o eso creia el, que errado estaba.

—Señor Reborn, usted no podrá conseguir el perdón de mi onee-san, le puedo pedir que se rinda ya?—

—Eh?… tu… c…como…?—

No podía creerlo, ese niño había leído sus pensamientos? o había entendido su plan?… en todo caso como lo hizo?…

—Yo no quiero el perdón de (T/N), no me interesa en lo mas mínimo—

El pequeño Lance embozo una sonrisa, el sabia a la perfección que mentía, pero no diría mas, no señor, Reborn solo pudo mirarlo, con intriga debía decir algo mas, quería saber que era o como lo hacia para saber lo que tramaba, o acaso hablaba en voz alta y no se había percatado de ello?…

—HEY MOCOSO!—

Lo tomo del hombro un poco brusco, lo cual obligo a Lance a mirarle, aun con la sonrisa, pero esta vez era una sonrisa ladina… hasta que sintió una patada en las costillas pudo entenderlo, lo había agredido de alguna forma ante tus ojos y tu solo lo defendiste de la única forma en la que sabias.

—Te advertí que no tocaras a Lance, maldito imbecil—

Te limpiaste la ropa, sacudiendo el polvo y tomaste a Lance en tus brazos, no comerían ese día en la mansión, te lo llevarías lejos y regresarían si, pero ya bastante tarde… por otro lado un Reborn se quedo tirado en el piso mirando hacia el techo, no podía moverse aunque lo deseara, tendría que esperar a que alguien viniera a su auxilio, pero eso le dio tiempo para pensar, que fue lo que acababa de vivir en ese momento…

—Ese mocoso oculta algo… quizás… no fue coincidencia que encontrara a la guardiana de la Luna… pero que QUE OCULTA ESE MALDITO MOCOSO!—

Grito lo ultimo un tanto molesto, nunca se había sentido tan frustrado, ni siquiera Tsuna sabia de lo que planeaba y mucho menos sonreía de manera ladina a como lo había echo el niño, se sentía enojado por no saber quien era ese pequeño engendro, sin duda quería indagar mas, pero como lo haría… como!.

—REBORN!—

—Hasta que al fin aparece alguien…—

—Que ah pasado?—

—Tuve una pelea con la guardiana de la luna—

—Hmmmm… ya veo y donde esta ella?—

—No lo se, tomo a Lance en sus brazos y se fue—

—SE FUE?!—

—Si, se fue, no se si de aquí o a su habitación—

—DEMONIOS! NO! QUE SIGA AQUI!—

El castaño afligido y preocupado tirando fuerte de su cabello, corro a tu habitación, estaba vacía, esto lo hizo entrar en pánico y corrió de nuevo a donde había dejado a Reborn.

—NO ESTA REBORN! NO ESTA!—

—Calmate, ayudame a parar y llévame al doctor, después la buscaremos—

—NO NO PUEDO ESPERAR! NOS VAMOS MAÑANA!—

—Y que?—

—No entiendes… si no partimos mañana por la mañana a la isla Catafalco, el guardián de la nieve nos atacara—

—Que?—

—Lo que escuchas, nuestra situación se debate entre el combate y la guardiana de la Luna—

—Porque ella?—

—Por que, su anillo es el gemelo del de la nieve, a demás eh investigado bastante, todos los guardianes de dichos elementos, siempre han sido muy cercanos aun mas que cualquiera de nosotros, a tal grado que uno no podía obtener el máximo poder si no se estaba con el otro—

—Entonces si es importante… porque no me lo habías dicho?—

—No se lo había dicho a nadie, porque quería solucionarlo yo sin afligirlos—

—Eso es estupido, incluso para ti, somos una familia Tsuna—

—Aun así… quiero protegerlos…—

—No me refiero a eso Tsuna… estas utilizando solo a la guardiana de la Luna para proteger a los que conoces de mas tiempo, no crees que es injusto?—

—No creo que a ella le importemos—

—Como puedes estar tan seguro?—

—Porque así parece—

—Estas mal Tsuna, ella pudo matarme de ese golpe, pero no lo hizo, solo me paralizo momentáneamente y quizás una costilla rota, pero no acabo con mi vida—

—Aun así, no creo que arriesgue su vida por nosotros—

—Estar rodeado de esas malditas mujeres de Cervelló te ah echo daño…—

—La guardiana de la Luna no es una humana, es solo una maquina para matar, la respeto, pero no creo que tenga corazón después de todo—

—Ya mejor callate y llévame a la enfermería, necesito descansar—

—Hi…—

Tsuna llevo a su ex maestro espartano a la enfermería que había en la casa y ahí lo dejo, al salir camino a paso veloz al comedor, sabia que todos estarían reunidos ahí, o al menos la mayoría y acero ahí estaba la gran mayoría.

—BUENOS DIAS DECIMO!— saludo energético Gokudera como todos los días.

—Tengo un anuncio importante que hacer, la guardiana de la Luna a desaparecido del lugar, necesito que me ayuden a encontrarla, al igual que al pequeño—

—NO ESTA LANCE!—

Dijeron 5 hombres al unísono, sabia bien que si el no estaba en la casa, lo mas seguro es que tu jamas regresarías y eso ninguno de los 5 lo iban a permitir.

Sin decir una palabra Xanxus se levanto al igual que Squalo y Belphegor, los cuales se separaron al salir de la mansión, cada quien te buscaría por su lado, mientras por parte de los vongola, Hibari y Takeshi decidieron buscarte en la ciudad mas cercana, quizás estabas recorriendo el lugar o algo así, porque Lance tenia ganas de salir, no creian que te habías escapado, o eso crean, mientras el resto decidido buscar en la mansión y parte de los enormes jardines, sin ninguna resultado…

Mientras que todos estaban perdiendo la cabeza por su "desaparición", ustedes ya habían terminado de desayunar o al menos Lance y estaban en un parque, compraron una pelota y jugaban con ella, para entrenar el brazo de Lance…

—Lance—

—Que pasa onee-san?—

—Porque Reborn, se veía tan alterado?—

—Ah…— dio un suspiro

—Que pasa—

El juego se detuvo y te acercaste a el tocando sus cabellos dorados.

—Había estado guardándome esto para mi desde que me di cuenta que lo poseía—

—De que hablas lance?—

—Puedo entender los sentimientos y los pensamientos de las personas—

—Uh?—

—Si, cuando estoy alado de ellos, es como si me dijeran lo que piensan o sus emociones, al oído en un susurro, no es algo que me incomode, pero a veces son sentimientos tristes y no puedo evitar llorar por ellos… me duele—

—Y que ay de mi?—

—Onee-san… no puedo entender ni escuchar lo que piensas o planeas, es por eso que… quiero estar siempre contigo, ya que contigo me siento normal, como una simple persona, sin este horrible don…—

Lance se abrazo fuerte a ti y restregando su cara en tu vientre, mientras caían sus lagrimas con desesperación, jamas pudiste entenderlo mejor que ahora, se sentía de alguna forma un monstruo como tu, ahora caías en cuenta, por eso el nunca te trato como un monstruo, ambos se sentían como unos monstruos y no lo sabían…

—Lance… veme—

Este alzo su mirada azulada y te miro con las lagrimas aun cayendo por sus mejillas rosadas, lo miraste con ternura, acariciando suavemente sus cabellos dorados y limpiando sus lagrimas.

—Nosotros los monstruos, no encajamos con los humanos normales, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo intentemos, tu haz tenido mas contacto con ellos, de lo que yo podría presumir, tienes un don hermoso Lance, tan hermoso como tu corazón, tratas de ayudar y entenderlos, pero solo haz obtenido rechazo, por eso habías callado, pero de ahora en adelante yo, como tu hermana mayor, te digo que ya no eres mas un monstruo…—

—P…pe…pero…—

—No dejaras de tener el don, pero debes volverte fuerte y no sufras en soledad, siempre estaré a tu lado, cuidando de ti y tus sentimientos, yo te protegeré de todo aquel que quiera lastimarte—

—Onee-san!—

Este volvió a restregar su rostro en tu vientre, pero esta vez con lagrimas de felicidad y una sonrisa, lo cual provoco una de esas en tus labios, ahora podías sentirte segura, nada podría alejarte de Lance, el te necesitaba y tu a el, se separaron el abrazo y lo tomaste de la mano, continuando con su camino, recorrerían un poco mas de ese lugar y ya después conseguirías un lugar donde pudiera comer Lance, tenias planeado regresar hasta la noche, no querías veles la cara a ninguno de ellos, o bueno quizás a algunos si…

La hora de la comida llego y paso rápido a partir de esa hora, lo cual te advirtió que ya era hora de regresar a la mansión y así hicieron, el camino seria largo, pero tomaste a Lance en tus brazos nuevamente y caminaste lo mas rápido que podías.

—Onee-san—

—Que pasa Lance?—

—Que sientes por esos hombres?—

—No lo se… Squalo me transmite una paz absoluta, a pesar de ser ruidoso y escandaloso, tiene una paz dentro de si que es difícil no notarla, después esta Takeshi, el me hace reír mucho y siempre me divierto y te diviertes con el lo cual me agrada, me hace feliz el simple echo de verle sonreír, mientras que Belphegor, no lo eh tratado mucho, pero creo que es de los mas pervertidos de la casa, quizás estoy mal pero el me hace una ilusión que creia perdida…—

—Y cual es?—

—La de tener un príncipe para rescatarte— sonreíste

—Hahaha y que ay del señor Xanxus, onee-san?—

—Bueno el es… raro, sabes, no se que me transmite, a veces es raro y otras aun mas raro, n sonríe mucho y siempre huele a alcohol, lo que es Xanxus y Hibari, no se que me hacen sentir realmente, ninguno me desagrada, pero tampoco podría elegir a alguno—

—Onee-san—

—Que pasa?—

—Tengo sueño—

—Ya casi llegamos, agárrate de mi fuerte de mi cuello, ahora correré—

—Hi, hi—

Este obedeció de inmediato y tu saliste corriendo, era mas rápido que caminar, cuando menos se dio cuenta Lance ya estaban en la entrada de la mansión, este se volvió a aferrar de tu cuello y recargo su cara en tu hombro quedandose dormido, lo sentiste y decidiste no despertarlo, sonreíste y entraste a la mansión, entonces viste a esos 5 hombres y a los demás discutiendo y gritando, al parecer estaban como locos, pero porque?…

—Hmmm… Pueden callarse? Lance esta dormido—

Dijiste pasando por en medio de ellos y subiendo las escaleras hasta tu cuarto, tenias que dejar en la cama a Lance para que descansara, ya que mañana bien sabias que se irían a las islas Catafalco. Todos te siguieron hasta tu habitación y entonces te vieron dejar a Lance, mientras lo acomodabas y le tapabas para culminar con un beso tuyo en la frente del menor. Los 5 hombres lo vieron todo lo cual les provoco un sonrojo visible, al menos en 3 hombres porque en los otros 2, lo disimularon bastante bien.

—(T/N)…— Dijo el castaño

Tu hiciste la mueca de que guardara silencio con tu dedo y saliste del cuarto, caminando hasta la oficina de Tsuna, no habías dicho nada, ni un sonido había salido de tu boca en todo el recorrido, los hombres presentes tomaron asiento en cuanto entraron a la oficina y tu cerraste la puerta.

—No se porque estaban gritando y no me importa realmente, pero no quiero que sigan discutiendo, no si Lance esta dormido, así que me atreveré a pedirles que guarden silencio y mañana a que hora nos iremos?—

Dijiste esto ultimo viendo a Tsuna.

—A las 8 de la mañana—

—Bien, a esa hora estaremos esperándoles en la entrada principal, que descansen todos, nos vemos mañana—

Caminaste hasta la puerta, pero antes de salir sentiste unos brazos rodear tu abdomen, tocaste esas manos y embozaste una pequeña sonrisa.

—Que pasa?—

—Pense que no volverias—

—Lo hice, no tenia motivos para irme—

—Creímos que…—

—Yo no me iré aun, pero cuando lo haga no será de esta forma, me iré despidiéndome de todos y con la frente en alto, no ay otra opción… Takeshi—

Entonces fue el turno de hablar de otro hombre.

—No tienes porque irte, eres una guardiana después de todo… una Vongola—

—No soy una Vongola, Squalo, jamas ser una Vongola, mi lugar no es aquí, es donde el viento me lleva y ese viento es Lance—

—Porque no decides por una vez por ti?—

—Hahaha… porque de hacerlo, ni siquiera los hubiera conocido… mis planes no eran estos, yo quería recorrer el mundo, pero de alguna forma termine aquí… así que deberían agradecerle a Lance que quiera permanecer aquí—

—Entonces… no significamos nada para ti?—

Hablo otro hombre.

—Claro que significan algo para mi, si ustedes mueren yo podría llorar—

—Y solo eso?—

—Por ahora es lo que pasa Belphegor—

—Entonces permiten conocerte por el tiempo que permanezcas en este lugar—

Hablo un hombre de cabellos negros y mirada afilada.

—Así sera—

Les regalaste una sonrisa a los hombres que se atrevieron a hablar, pero quedaba uno, que no decía ni una sola palabra, lo miraste y después inclinaste tu cabeza en forma de asentimiento, dejaste el lugar y fuiste a tu habitación, después de unos minutos, alguien toco a tu puerta…

—Adelante—

Dijiste en voz queda. Abriste la puerta dejando ver a un hombre de piel canela y ojos carmín, con cabellos tan negros como el carbon, entro y cerro la puerta detrás de el. Ambos se quedaron en la obscuridad de la habitación en silencio, solo permitiendo escuchar la respiración tranquila de Lance que se encontraba durmiendo.

—Porque no dijiste nada, se bien que querías decir algo aparte de eso—

Hablaste por fin.

—No hubiera servido de nada decir algo—

—Tienes razón—

—Después de regresar de la isla… seguirás aquí?—

—Quizas—

Este hombre tomo tu rostro con una de sus manos, y dirigido tu cara a la de el, quedando frente a frente, tus ojos seguían siendo dos témpanos de hielo, bien profundos, tanto o peor que un iceberg, mientras que los de Xanxus eran un mar de sangre, ambos se miraron en silencio, sin decir ni una sola palabra o hacer alguna ruido, sus ojos decían todo lo que necesitaban saber… y entonces paso… el anillo volvió a brillar con intensidad, provocando que corrieras a la ventana y te asomaras, viendo como salía la luna, Xanxus te siguió intrigado por el hecho.

—Que pasa?—

—Este anillo me avisa cuando saldrá la luna, de alguna forma me gusta, me hace sentir un extraño cosquilleo y una aceleración en el corazón… como si se tratara de alguien—

—Quédate—

—Que?—

—Quédate siempre aquí, no me importa si debo compartirte con las demás basuras… pero quédate…—

—Xanxus…—

—No quiero ser el primero en tu cama ni el ultimo, pero si quiero que te quedes, a mi lado indirectamente—

—No soy la mejor opción para ti…—

—Y quien lo dice?—

—Yo—

—No lo acepto—

—Xanxus—

Acallo tus labios con un bello lleno de pasión y deseo, obligándote a aferrarte a su pecho, mientras que el te abrazaba y te apegaba cada vez mas a su cuerpo, podías sentirlo, el calor que emanaba de su ser, sus latidos cada vez mas rápidos, su respiración agitada y esos ojos lascivos, sentías nuevamente nervios, ante los síntomas que poseía Xanxus, sabias lo que esto significaba y en lo que terminaba, pero por primera vez quizás… tu también te sentías de la misma forma… excitada.

Se separaban cada que el oxigeno era de suma necesidad, pero en cuanto saciaban su hambre por oxigeno, volvían a juntar sus bocas con pasión, dejaste su pecho y decidiste aferrarte a su cuello, estaban en el balcón, a punto de quizás terminar juntos…

—L…Lance…—

Dijiste como suplica, no querías que el viera lo que estaban haciendo, así que Xanxus entendido el mensaje y cerro la cortinas para después cerrar las ventajas, dejándolos completamente solos, con la luna de testigo, de su ahora realidad.

—No me importa tu pasado, yo quiero, anhelo un futuro a tu lado…—

No obtuvo una respuesta con palabras, pero si la obtuvo con caricias y besos de tu parte, no querías engañarlo, pero quizás, solo quizás… podrías permanecer un buen tiempo en aquel sitio… en algún momento Xanxus había quitado su gabardina para colocarla en el frío suelo, recostándote en ella, desabotonabas con cuidado su camisa, mientras el besaba con delicadeza y fiereza tu cuello, tus labios, tus clavículas, hasta que considero estorbosa tu playera y decidió quitarla al igual que el sostén, dejando a exposición esos bellos y redondos senos, que lo invitaban a tocarlos, a morderlos y jugar con ellos, no tardo demasiado en aceptar esa invitación, sentías la cabeza de este muy cerca de tu corazón, cerrando los ojos, decidiste dejar que el hiciera lo que quisiera con tu cuerpo, no le pondrías trabas, quitaste su camisa, dejando expuesto un torso bien marcado y con un par de cicatrices, las cuales en vez de arruinar su cuerpo, lo hacían mas deseable, desabotono tus jeans y los quito, dejándote solo con las bragas, acariciaste su pecho, podías sentir lo acelerado que estaba su corazón, este se levanto para quitarse los pantalones y de paso las botas, antes de quitar su ropa interior, te levantaste y lo abrazaste por la espalda, pegando tus pechos a el y aferrándote a su cuerpo con sus manos, se giro para verte y lo logro, ojos de iceberg, se cruzaron con los del mar rojo, palabras no eran necesarias, no cuando se trataba de el…

—Me enamore de ti—

Fueron sus palabras exactas, eso logro quitarte la maridaje hielo y regresarle un brillo que creías perdido, este volvió a recostarte en aquella sencilla gabardina y se coloco entre tus piernas, estabas feliz, nadie nunca jamas te había dicho eso y sentías una felicidad impensable, aquellos ojos rojos carmín, como un mar de sangre, te dieron la felicidad que por años habías añorado, entrelazaste tus dedos en su cabello negro, sintiéndote mas segura de esta forma, mientras que por su lado Xanxus movía con maestría sus manos, cuando quito tus bragas alzaste un poco las caderas, estabas desnuda completamente ante el, no solamente de cuerpo, también de alma, sentías que si te pedía cualquier cosa diminuta, le dirías que si, el aire era frío, pero sus cuerpos ya estaban en un punto sin retorno, tan cálidos para sentir frío y tan excitados para sentir dolor, miraste una vez mas a ese mar rojo y abrazaste con tus piernas las caderas de este, sintiendo mas cerca su hombría de tu entrada.

—Relajate—

Dijo en un susurro en tu oreja, obedeciste a este y relajaste por completo tus caderas, y entonces entro, arrebatando un gemido por lo mas suave, esta vez era una forma diferente de estar con un hombre, esta vez, habían sentimientos de por medio, podías sentirlo, como su hombría entraba cada vez mas, robándote suspiros y gemidos, mientras Xanxus solo podía mirarte con ojos llenos de deseo y felicidad, te obligaria a quedarte, quizás te acostarías con los otros, pero eso no me podía importar menos, ya que si te quedabas en parte era gracias a el.

Su miembro entro completamente en ti, era tan cálido y grande y tu tan estrecha, no sabias si tu eras la que mas sentía placer o el también podía sentirlo con la misma intensidad, juntaron sus bocas y entonces comenzo el vaivén de caderas, el comenzo a embestir suave, obligando a tu cuerpo acostumbrarse a el y a advertirle que iba a aumentar de velocidad con cada estocada que diera, lo que tu cuerpo entendió a la perfección, este embestía con fuerza y te arrebataba los gemidos como si su vida dependiera de ellos, el éxtasis era demasiado para ambos, estabas aferrada a la espalda de Xanxus con las uñas, el sudor era evidente en ambos, el esfuerzo físico era necesario para poder lograr aquel orgasmo que ambos tenian, tus gemidos se hicieron mas sonoros, lo que provoco que Xanxus tuviera que acallarlos con sus labios y entonces te vino como rayo lo que nadie sabia de ti…

—Xan…xus…—

Dijiste entre cortado y llamando la atención del mayor.

—Que pasa—

Dijo con una voz ronca, que de inmediato te obligo a sonrojar.

—Quiero sentirte…—

Dijiste pegando tu frente a la del moreno, cerraste los ojos y lo dejaste continuar con su labor, el entendió a la perfección a lo que te referías, así que simplemente se limito a asentir y besar esos labios hinchados por tantos besos salvajes que este te había arrebatado, el acto del amor siguió un buen rato mas, hasta que Xanxus gimio, haciéndote entender que estaba a punto de venirse, lo abrazaste fuerte del cuello y lo besaste, aprisionaste sus caderas y lo obligaste a seguir embistiendo hasta que este se viniera dentro de ti, ente dudas Xanxus continuo, hasta el momento de la culminación, dejando a un muy agotado Xanxus encima de ti, con sus cabellos negros en tu pecho, mientras los acariciabas suavemente, entonces levanto medio cuerpo y te miro con duda…

—No puedo tener hijos— dijiste viéndolo a los ojos

—Por eso tu petición?—

—Si…—

Sentiste una mano de Xanxus en tu vientre y lo volviste a mirar.

—No importa, Lance parece como tu hijo, ademas de que lo cuidas como una madre lo haría, quizás por eso te quiere tanto—

Le sonreíste, ese hombre definitivamente era un amor y decía siempre las palabras adecuados en el momento correcto.

—Duerme esta noche con nosotros— dijiste

A lo que el mayor asintió y se levanto tomo tu cuerpo y lo levanto del piso, envolviéndolo en su gabardina, te dejo en la alfombra de la habitación y te colocaste tu pijama, este solo se coloco la ropa interior y metió toda la ropa que estaba en el balcón, te metiste a la cama y como de costumbre jalaste el cuerpo del pequeño hasta tu cuerpo, Xanxus hizo lo mismo que tu, jalo tu cuerpo hasta el de el, abrazándote y de paso a Lance, cerraste los ojos y sin darte cuenta te quedaste dormida con una sonrisa… Mañana sin duda seria un día diferente.

* * *

 **—CONTINUARA—**

* * *

 **GEDEON RESPONDE:**

—Juro que no las volveré unas fáciles, pero vamos, es Xanxus, como le dicen que no a eso?… hahahahaha en fin todavía falta que conozcan a Gelaro y como Hibari para de todo para que estén con el y Belphegor y Takeshi y Squalo… pfff este hombre solo fue el inicio de lo que vendrá… espero les gustara.

NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

CIAOSSU.


	6. I've got trouble on my mind

_Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano._

 _WARNING: PERSONAJES OC!_

 _NOTA: En esta historia esta situada 10 años en el futuro, Reborn y ninguno de los arcobalenos tienen ya la maldicion y están en su forma original._

 _(T/N): Tu nombre_

 _(C/C): Color de cabello_

 _(C/O): Color de ojos_

 _ **!Disfruten!**_

* * *

— **I've got trouble on my mind** _ **—**_

* * *

 **POV PROTAGONISTA**

Esta mañana parece tan diferente, es como si…

—6 de la mañana…—

Aun es temprano, pero ahora se encuentran dos cuerpos a mis lados, uno pequeño y delicado, cabellos dorados cual brillo de sol y piel tan clara como la porcelana, que me da paz y nutre mi alma, mientras del otro lado esta un cuerpo grande y fornido, cabellos tan negros cual alas de cuervo, piel morena como un canto de pasión y arena, que enciende un fuego en mi que creí muerto hace ya tanto tiempo, ambos se han vuelto una debilidad para mi, quizás esto es peor de lo que imagine, quizás nunca debí de conocerlos, Lance necesita una familia de verdad, no migas de mi parte, un amor de madre incondicional y un padre que este para guiarle en todo, que sea su mentor y le enseñe de la vida… por otro lado esta Xanxus, el necesita una mujer que sienta, que llore, que este viva en cada pulso, que ría a cada instante, que le pueda dar todo lo que yo no puedo… pero como… como me puedo alejar de ellos… como…

—Onee-san…—

—Que pasa Lance?—

—Tengo hambre—

—Entonces bajemos a desayunar—

—Apoyo al mocoso, también tengo hambre—

—Entonces adelanten el paso y saquen los ingredientes de lo que desean que les prepare, en un instante iré—

—HI ONEE-SAN!—

—Bien—

El ver a Lance tomar de la mano a Xanxus y que el pueda corresponder de la misma forma, sin duda es algo de lo que me llena de emociones nunca antes experimentadas…

—Pero algún día deberé de dejarlos… espero que no se encariñen conmigo—

 **NARRADOR—**

Te colocaste ropa y bajaste a donde ellos estaban el mayor y el pequeño, se veían tan graciosos juntos, fisicamente diferentes, uno pequeño y el otro alto, uno blanco y el otro moreno, cabellos rubios y azabaches, no todos los días podías ver el opuesto de una persona incluso en los ojos, ojos rojos y azules iguales de profundos que un mar…

—Señor Xanxus! no me gustan las cerezas!—

—A mi si—

—Pero a mi no—

—Calla pequeña basura…—

—Lance señor Xanxus! LANCE!—

—Pequeña basura…—

—Señor Xanxus!—

—Solo Xanxus—

—Señor—

Sin duda ambos tenian su caracter, a pesar de no demostrarlo, Xanxus comenzaba a sentir cierto afecto por Lance, a tal grado de decir primero "Pequeña" en vez de solo Basura, Lance por su parte, no le caía mal, al contrario, creia que era todo un misterio y su actitud le agradaba, aunque a veces odiaba que e dijera "Pequeña basura"…

—Hahaha… bien entonces que es lo que quieren?—

—ONEE-SAN! Quiero panqueques!—

—Yo quiero carne… lo que sea pero que tenga carne…—

—Es muy temprano para carne pero creo que puedo idearme algo, ahora bien Lance, necesito tu ayuda, estas listo?—

—HI HI ONEE-SAN!—

—Yo esperare—

—Si—

Te pusiste a la obra a crear el desayuno de ambos hombres, uno con gustos mas dulces mientras que el otro tenia gustos mas dignos de un carnívoro, terminaste de preparar y desayunaron los dos, al terminar pediste a Lance que subiera a la habitación y se diera una ducha rápida, se cambiara y bajara su maleta, el asintió y tu lavaste los trastos mientras el mayor veía a la nada…

—Te quedaras…—

—Aun no lo se—

Dijiste sin inmutarte o verlo, tu vista seguía fija en los tratos.

—Puedo convencerte de lo contrario?—

—No—

—Pense…—

—Pensaste mal, me iré si, pero no hoy, ni mañana… —

—También te llevaras a Lance?—

—No—

—Porque?—

—Por que su lugar no esta a lado de una nomada, esta a lado de una familia, con ese calor que el tanto añora…—

—El te quiere a ti—

—Y yo quiero su felicidad, y yo no la soy—

—Piensa mas claramente tus palabras, yo puedo aceptarlas, pero Lance… aun es un niño, verlo destrozado seria algo imperdonable—

—Y entonces tu lo cuidaras… se que podrás—

—Tsk…—

Te moviste con delicadeza, depositando una suave caricia en la cara del moreno, no quería admitir que le dolían tus palabras mas de lo que podía imaginar o al menos permitir, de hacerlo, estaría aceptando su derrota y su debilidad… se levanto y te apego a su pecho, aceptaste el abrazo y correspondiste, escuchar sus latidos y su respiración calmada era algo que te tranquilizaba y podías… se separo y sin mas se fue a su habitación, el también iba a ir con ustedes y no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta, te quedaste un poco pensativa y ni siquiera te percataste que ya no estabas sola en aquella cocina…

—Que haz cocinado?—

—Ah… bueno no recuerdo…—

—Creia que los experimentos tenian buena memoria—

—No todos—

—Es lo que eh notado—

—Que deseas—

—Ver si ya estabas lista—

—Ah… si—

—Ya veo… nos iremos en un rato…—

—Que pasa?—

—Nada… eh dudado—

—Con respecto a que?—

—Si a llamarte herbívora o carnivora…—

—Creo que seria mas como… una nadipara…—

—Uh?—

—Al final, no como nada… hahaha—

Hibari se sorprendió un poco, estabas bromeando con el?… eso era nuevo y le agradaba, se sentía bien tratando de entablar una conversación contigo y mas el ver tu sonrisa por primera vez para el.

—Nadipara… creo que no existe—

—Y tienes razón… no existen y es por algo… nadie puede seguir vivo después de no comer nada durante días… debe ser una broma o algo… una aberración—

Miraste al suelo, sentías una opresión en el pecho, tenias ganas de llorar, pero no lo harías no en ese momento, entonces sentiste unos brazos rodear tu cuerpo, levantaste la vista obligada a mirar esos afilados orbes azul metálico, pues su mano sostenía con fuerza tu barbilla…

—Ahora es mi turno…—

Dijo, para después besarte, así como tu le hablas robado un beso el te robaría uno, sin importar que, se la debías y era lógico que se lo iba a cobrar, ya que de no hacerlo se volvería loco de saber que no lo hizo, se separo del beso, ambos se miraron a los ojos, orbes metálicos y ojos cual iceberg, chocaron como Titanic, naufragando en ese mar que se juntaba a su alrededor…

—Abre…—

Ordeno, no opusiste resistencia y dejaste que este abriera tus labios con delicadeza y arrebato, juntando sus labios e irrumpiendo en tu boca, era una hermosa danza la que sus lenguas formaba, lo sabias, sabias bien que ese hombre era un buen besador, sin duda, nunca errabas… el beso se alargo, cada que les faltaba aire se separaban un par de segundos y en cuanto Hibari recuperaba el aliento este volvía a atacar con fiereza tus labios, jugando con tu boca y así sucesivamente, hasta que lo detuviste.

—Basta—

Dijiste en voz queda.

—Porque debería escucharte—

—Porque me canse, de estos besos sin llegar a ningún lugar, en momentos partiremos y yo debo terminar mis cosas—

—Esto queda pendiente—

Te soltó y se retiro del lugar, al igual que tu, debías subir y bajar tu maleta… aunque mas bien solo llevabas una pequeña mochila, pues no tenias muchas cosas, justo entraste a la habitación y Lance salió de la ducha, le sonreíste y el te devolvió el gesto.

—Onee-san—

—Lance—

—El señor Xanxus me agrada—

—A mi igual—

El pequeño tenia un poco el ceño fruncido, al parecer algo le molestaba, y por supuesto que ibas a preguntarle…

—Que pasa—

—Na…nada!—

—Lance—

—Ah… bien bien… si regresaremos a la mansión con ellos?—

—A que te refieres?—

—Que bien podríamos irnos lejos en las islas o cosas así… solo quiero saber si si volveremos…—

—Vaya… que maduro Lance—

—Onee-san!—

—Si regresaremos—

—HI!—

Ambos tomaron sus cosas y bajaron, ahí se encontraban todos los Vongola y solo 3 de los Varia, al parecer ellos irían por la fuerza así que detenerlos seria una completa estupidez.

—Bien, es hora de irnos—

Dijo Tsuna y se salieron, tu y Lance fueron los últimos en salir, cuando recordaste que si el niño tenia la cadena de su anillo.

—Lance?—

—Aqui tengo tu anillo onee-san—

—Que ya lees mis pensamientos?—

—No… pero e del jefe si…—

Este sonrío ladinamente y tu le devolviste la sonrisa, saliendo del lugar y subiendo al coche, el camino fue tranquilo,Lance a tu lado abrazándote y dormitando mientras tu le abrazabas y cerrabas los ojos manteniendo una meditación, con respecto a lo que le regalarías para su cumpleaños que justamente era mañana…

Llegaron al aeropuerto y abordaron un jet privado de los Vongola, el camino fue rápido y en unas horas el jet ya había llegado a las islas, sin duda eso era eficacia.

—Onee-san!— dijo feliz

—Primero iremos a donde los Vongola y después recorreremos el lugar—

—Eh… bueno iremos a quedarnos a un lugar muy especial y les puedo pedir que recorran mañana la ciudad, es que, hoy quiero que ambos conozcan a… un amigo?—

—Un amigo?—

Dijiste imitando a Tsuna, ya de por si dudabas de el y el decía algo así, sin duda se estaba ganando a pulso tu desconfianza, pero accediste sin ninguna queja y Lance también, subieron a un par de limos que justamente estaban esperando por ustedes y los llevarían hasta el castillo de la familia Bertesca. Al llegar el primero en bajar fue Lance y después tu, para encontrarte con un hombre como de unos 25, alto, piel blanca como la nieve, cabellos de un azul tan claro como un témpano de hielo y los cuales desafiaban un poco la gravedad, ojos azules, orejeras, traje de hielo blanco con una camisa naranja y este portaba un anillo que sin duda llamaba al tuyo.

—Guardiana de la Luna— dijo

—Y tu quien eres?— hablaste

—Soy Gelaro, el guardian de la nieve, el poseedor del hermano gemelo de tu anillo—

—Así que eras tu—

—Si—

—Por fin nos conocemos…—

Ambos se miraron, encontrando calor en e interior de sus miradas frías, Gelaro sonrió y tu le devolviste el gesto, los 5 hombres quedaron molestos al ver esto, sin duda uno mas con quien compartir a su mujer…

—Y el pequeño?— pregunto Gelaro

—Me llamo Lance y ella es mi onee-san!—

—Ya veo, bueno toda tu familia siempre será bien recibida en este lugar, por favor pasen, y déjenme mostrarles sus habitaciones, por cierto, si esto esta en lo correcto… tu dormirás en la misma que el pequeño cierto?—

—Si—

Ambos se volvieron a sonreír, quizás los anillos los acercaban aun mas y estos confesaban verdades de sus gemelos, pero no importaba, al parecer el hielo se sentía bien con otros témpanos de hielo. A todos se les asigno una habitación, dejándote a ti con Lance en un cuarto a lado del de Gelaro, y otra vez los 5 hombres reaccionaban celosamente, no les agradaba para nada, pero como siempre Tsuna se los impidió, no echarían a perder su plan solo por sus sentimientos a la guardiana de la luna, no señor, esta vez no.

Se separaron y Gelaro fue contigo a tu habitación, quería conocer mas de la que poseía el anillo gemelo…

—Y cual es tu nombre?—

—Me llamo (T/N)—

—Ya veo es lindo, digno de ti y bueno ahora quiero saber mas de Lance—

Lance se quedo extrañado, a el tampoco podía saber sus sentimientos o escuchar sus pensamientos, al parecer era inmune al igual que tu, lo cual le hizo dudar un poco, pero no podía tener malicia, después de todo, era el gemelo de tu anillo… no?…

—Y… y… que desea saber de mi… señor Gelaro…—

—Primero que nada, no soy señor, segundo, dime solo Gelaro, no quiero que te sientas obligado a tenerme un respeto a mi, cuando te haz ganado toda la confianza y estas bajo la protección de mi hermana por llama—

—H…Hi!—

Gelaro y Lance platicaron, ambos con una sonrisa en la cara, tu también sonreías, pues sin darte cuenta tu llama te había echo hermana de una persona que al parecer era noble y de buen corazón, quizás… solo quizás… podrías permanecer un poco mas con todos ellos.

—Ya veo, así que estas en deuda con (T/N)—

—Hi!—

—Bien, pues yo creo que deberías volverte mas fuerte para protegerla de todos, si lo deseas yo puedo ayudarte a ser el mas fuerte—

—E…ENSERIO GELARO!—

—Si, enserio Lance!—

Ambos sonrieron de nuevo y viste la emoción en las palabras del menor, sin duda quería hacerte fuerte y si Gelaro se prestaba para enseñarle sin duda aceptarías, con el no pondrías trabas, el podía tocar, acariciar e incluso regañar de vez en cuando a Lance…

Gelaro se retiro de su habitación y fue directo a su despacho no sin antes encontrarse con un castaño de ojos avellana…

—Gelaro—

—Tsunayoshi—

—Te eh traído lo que me pediste—

—Si, estoy consciente de ello, pero no puedo perdonar tu falta de respeto—

—Eh?—

—La tratas como mercancía… jamas podría perdonar tal acto, es una dama y una guardiana—

—Es un experimento—

—Aunque lo sea, creo que no te gustaría ser tratado como una simple mercancía a la que debes entregar o si?… me das pena—

—Entonces el trato?—

—Se cancela, pero habrá paz por unos días, pueden huir todos ustedes si es que lo desean yo no los detendré, pero los buscare incansablemente—

—GELARO! PERO EL TRATO!—

—EL TRATO ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA! HAZ TRATADO A MI HERMANA DE LLAMA, COMO BASURA Y UNA MERCANCIA, COMO SI SOLO FUERA CARNE O UNA VACA QUE VA AL MATADERO, EL SIMPLE ECHO DE VERTE ME DAN NAUSEAS, AHORA DESCANSA LA CENA ES A LAS 8—

Gelaro se retiro bastante molesto, les había dado tiempo de paz, para poder prepararse, pero en cuanto este acabara sin duda se las cobraría, fue a su despacho y ahí justo se encontraba Parvento, su consejero…

—Eh echo bien Parvento?—

Dijo sobándose la frente, al parecer ese tipo de problemas le causaban estrés y dolores de cabeza.

—Claro que si jefe y ya eh llevado el plan a acabo, por lo que el localizarlos no debería ser un problema, si es que huyen—

—Bien… diles a los demás que se preparen, que no bajen la guardia y mantengan la mínima conversación con ellos, a excepción de la guardiana y de el pequeño que trajo consigo—

—Como usted mande jefe—

El consejero se dio la media vuelta y se retiro, mientras que sonreía tétricamente, todo salga de acuerdo a su plan, aunque el niño retrasaba e interferir e sus planes, no importa, podría resolverlo, de alguna forma…

—Muerto el perro se acaba la rabia…—

Susurro para si y siguió caminando, haría todo lo que estaba en sus planes sin demora… que triste que Gelaro estuviera tan ciego para no darse cuenta de que el verdadero enemigo era su consejero y no los Vongola…

* * *

— **CONTINUARA—**

* * *

 **GEDEON RESPONDE:**

—Tse. acaban de conocer a Gelaro y los 5 hombres ya le odian, sin duda estan que mueren por tu amor, hahahaha en fin espero les gustara, y si no, disculpen ya mejorare y cumplire con sus expectativas. A demás perdón por hacer tan pequeño este capitulo, es que ya no se me ocurría mas.

NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

CIAOSSU.


End file.
